Kanshi ne Nasaga
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Gaara rentre en 1er à l'internat de Konoha, retrouvant deux de ses amis d'enfance. Il y rencontrera le très mystérieux Sasuke Uchiwa mais est ce si simple? ATTENTION YAOI LEMON ET LIME. Gaara/Sasuke et autres couples. Mini fic, schoolfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoilà avec cette mini fic rien que pour vous mes chéris! Ca faisait un moment qu' l'histoire me trottait dans la tête. Eh bien voilà je me lance!**

**N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil surmon blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. Dessus vous trouverez pleins d'image, de vidéo et meme desliens vers des fanfictions super sur Naruto. Mais je vous préviens, c'est que du YAOI! Parfois meme hard yaoi alors âme sensible s'abstenir!**

**Mais maintenant place au chapitre 1 donc, **

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Kanshi ne Nagasa**

Pov Gaara

Je range mes livres dans un carton. Vivement que ça finisse parce que là j'en ai par dessus la tête. Ca fait des jours que je ne fais que ça, des cartons. J'entends mon frère pester aussi. Je sais que ça ne lui plaît que moyennement, tout comme moi. Surtout que lui stocke ses cartons dans sa camionnette noire, alors il peut même plus sortir avec le soir. Il est à deux doigts d'exploser et j'avoue que ça me fait bien rire. Après tout monsieur est un coureur de jupon, et de pantalon aussi d'ailleurs, invétéré. Il lui faut au moins deux ou trois conquêtes par semaine.

Ne vous méprenez pas j'adore mon frère même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Mais il est assez brutal et casse cou et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça peut être drôle. Kankuro est mon grand frère et l'aînée est Temari. Je l'aime aussi ma sœur mais on s'entend moins bien. Je la trouve trop rigide... C'est peut être pour ça que je m'entends mieux avec Kankuro parce que lui et moi on s'embarrasse pas de moral ou de principe, on fait les choses à notre sauce et parfois…ça détonne.

Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Gaara No Sabakku et j'ai 16 ans. Je rentre en première cette année. Je vis à Suna avec mon frère Kankuro qui a 18 ans et ma sœur Temari qui a bientôt 20 ans. Dans quelques jours, nous allons vivre à Konoha. Notre père vient de mourir dans un accident d'avion. Ne pleurez pas, nous on ne l'a pas fait. Notre père n'était pas un homme gentil et on devait le voir une ou deux fois dans l'année donc...c'est plus un étranger pour nous...

Notre mère est morte en me donnant la vie. Notre père nous a laissé dans une maison avec une nounou pour nous élever. Puis quand j'ai eut 13 ans il a décidé que nous étions assez grand pour nous débrouiller seul donc il a viré la nounou et nous faisait des virements bancaires pour qu'on puisse vivre. Mais maintenant qu'il est plus là, bien que nous ayons hérité de sa colossale fortune après la vente de son entreprise, on doit déménager pour nous rapprocher de notre Oncle Baki, le frère de notre mère.

C'est lui qui a notre, enfin plutôt ma garde puisque Kankuro et Temari sont majeur. Cependant, allez savoir pourquoi, notre père a fait en sorte que l'on puisse toucher notre argent qu'à 21 ans, et que seul Baki puisse le faire pour nous avant. Donc tout passe par lui. Donc nous allons à Konoha. Baki n'habite pas là bas mais dans une petite ville aux alentours. Mais il a déjà une famille et plusieurs enfants, nous ne pouvons vivre chez lui.

Il nous a trouvé un appartement, enfin petit pour Temari, puisqu'elle va à la fac, alors que mon frère et moi allons au prestigieux internat de Konoha. Moi je rentre en première et Kankuro en terminal parce qu'il a redoublé une classe. On devra partager tout les deux notre chambre durant les quelques jours que nous passerons dans l'appartement avant d'intégrer l'internat. Je rentre deux jours avant mon frère.

A vrai dire ça ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai vécut les 5 premières années de ma vie à Konoha. Quand ma mère est morte mon père a demandé à Baki de s'occuper de nous un temps parce que lui était trop occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de trouver une nounou. C'est durant ces années là que j'ai rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis. Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara. On était à la maternelle mais on a gardé le contact depuis toutes ses années tout les trois.

D'ailleurs ce sont les seuls amis que je me sois jamais fait même si nous n'avions que trois ans à l'époque. On s'envoi des photos parfois. Histoire de voir comment on évolue physiquement et d'être capable de se reconnaître le jour où on se verra. Parce que ça fait 11 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Konoha et Suna c'est très loin. Et c'est vrai qu'on a jamais eut l'occasion de se retrouver. Mais dans quelques jours on sera tout les trois réunit. Parce que tout les deux sont dans notre internat.

Naruto n'a pas connu ses parents. C'est Jiraya, son parrain, qui l'a élevé. C'est un auteur à succès à ce qu'il paraît et il adore voyager. Donc quand Naruto a du rentrer au lycée il l'a mit dans cet internat. Naruto était d'accord puisque Shikamaru y a été inscrit par ses parents qui ont décidé de déménager à la campagne pour rejoindre le domaine Nara puisque le grand père venait de mourir. C'est dans un endroit plutôt reculé et il n'y a pas de lycée.

J'ai tenu Baki informé de l'existence de cet internat, parce que déjà vivre avec Temari, Kankuro et moi on trouvait ça chiant. Et puis l'appart est apparemment trop petit et on aurait finit tout les trois par se taper dessus. Et puis comme ça je vais retrouver mes amis, les seuls, et je serais avec mon frère et eux. Vivre avec ses potes c'est bien non ? Surtout que Naruto et Shikamaru y sont depuis un an et ils m'ont dit que c'était trop cool.

Kankuro et Temari se doutent que si j'ai accepté cette vie en communauté c'est que je dois y avoir mes deux amis. Je suis toujours resté très secret la dessus et vu que Kankuro et Temari n'étaient déjà plus dans la même école ils ne les ont jamais vu et moi je ne leur en parle pas. Ils ne connaissent même pas leur nom. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très causant et c'est plutôt rare que j'ouvre la bouche. Et les rares fois ou je le fait, je fais assez peur puisque mes yeux sont froids, ma voie grave et monocorde.

D'un côté j'espère que mes deux amis ne trouveront rien à redire à mon comportement parce que c'est les seuls que j'ai jamais eut et les seuls qui ont jamais compté. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu, parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et que j'aurais l'air vraiment fin si en fin de compte on ne s'entend pas. Je serais vraiment déçu je dois dire. Espérons que ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que, comme vous vous en douté, je vais dans cet internat parce qu'ils y sont. Et puis je le répète Temari a des bons côtés mais elle est chiante.

Surtout ces derniers jours, on est tous un peu sur les nerfs à cause du déménagement. Le changement c'est toujours un peu flippant. Et puis ça a été dur de devoir emballer tout ce qui s'était accumulé au fil des ans ici. Et ma sœur est très maniaque. Ca nous choque un peu tout les trois de voir que la maison qu'on a habité pendant des années se vide. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être chez moi. Les déménageurs on déjà prit la majeure partie des meubles, nous laissant simplement que quoi vivre. Tous nos vêtements sont dans cartons ou des sacs…Bref c'est vide. Kankuro répète qu'il a l'impression de vivre dans un squat. Bon dans 3 jours, Konoha nous voilà !

OOO000OOO000OOO

Dimanche.

Pov Kankuro

Kyaaaaaa ! Enfin un peu d'air frais ! J'en avais marre. On est arrivé a Konoha il y a quatre jours dans la matinée…Et depuis c'est déballage de carton après avoir bougé tout les meubles et préparation de nos affaire pour l'internat. Temari me rend fou ! Elle passe son temps à hurler ! Franchement j'étais à deux doigts de péter les plombs ! Il est environ 17h30 et je gare mon van noir sur un grand parking désert. J'ai cherché sur google les endroits sympa et ouvert en ce dimanche. En face du parking se trouve un grand centre commercial…fermé.

Gaara est partit hier. Moi je rentre demain à l'internat. J'espère que pour lui ça s'est bien passé mais je suppose que oui puisque il a ses deux potes d'enfance là bas. Ca fait longtemps qu'il les a pas vu. Moi-même je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent ni même comment ils s'appellent ! Sérieux il est franchement trop réservé le frangin pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le dérider…M'enfin, je pense que s'il a réussit a garder le contact avec eux toutes ces années, ça devrait aller.

Mais je sais que la rue de droite et un peu la rue marchande et il y a un bar gay. Trop la flemme de me serrer une nana. Ouais moi je donne dans les deux, comme ça plus de plaisir…Mais je me la suis jamais fait mettre et c'est pas dans mes projets ! Je sors et ferme ma voiture pour ensuite aller vérifier que les deux portes de derrière sont aussi verrouillées. Enfin y'a plus rien a voler à part un vieux matelas une couverture et deux coussins. J'ai toujours ça dans mon van parce que j'ai l'habitude de beaucoup sortir et je sais jamais ou je vais finir.

Et puis je picole pas mal alors au lieu de reprendre la route je peux dormir dans mon van. Et puis souvent quand je sors dans les bars et que je trouve une nana ou un mec à me faire on fais ça la dedans, c'est plus pratique que d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre. Et c'est ce pourquoi je suis ici ! Pour me rendre dans le seul bar gay de la ville ! D'ailleurs je me souviens pas qu'à l'époque il y en avait un…Mais bon en même temps j'ai vécut à Konoha jusqu'à mes 7 ans et à cet âge la je pense pas que je retenais ce genre de truc.

Bref je marche tranquillement pour rejoindre la rue de droite, piétonne. Bon sang j'ai envi de baiser, faut que je décompresse et puis dans l'internat ou je vais si faut ils seront tous coincés et je pourrais me la mettre derrière l'oreille. Fais chier… J'arrive enfin à l'entrée de la rue. Je m'arrête et prend le temps de laisser mon regard errer sur les magasins. Il y a peu de monde. Tant mieux. Je repère enfin le bar qui m'intéresse. Je vérifie vite fait ma tenue.

J'ai mit un baggy noir sur mes van's marron de la même couleur que la chemise ouverte par-dessus mon débardeur noir. J'ai laissé ma veste dans la voiture, il fait encore chaud bien que plus froid qu'à Suna. Je sais que normalement le noir et le marron c'est une faute de gout, du moins c'est ce que Temari ne cesse de me répéter mais moi j'aime bien. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Mon frère à les même, mais roux et un peu plus long donc qui font moins touffe parce qu'ils retombent légèrement.

Bon je pense que c'est bon. Faîtes gaffe à vos pantalons les mecs j'arrive ! Au oui ca fait des jours que je rêve que de ça, un ptit cul pour me détendre. Je regarde à nouveau la devanture du bar et c'est la que je remarque sur le banc d'en face quelque chose de trèèèèèèès intéressant. Matez moi un peu ce ptit brun. Enfin il a l'air petit, il est assit en tailleur sur le banc, penchés sur un bouquin. Il a l'air jeune, mon âge voir un ou deux ans de moins…et une de ces chute de rein…Je passe inconsciemment ma langue sur mes lèvres. Attention j'arrive…

Je marche lentement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Plus je m'approche plus j'apprécie ce que je vois. Je frémis rien qu'en fixant sa bouche rouge aux lèvres pleines et bombées…Mmmmh mon ptit chou je vais bien m'amuser avec toi… Je m'assois nonchalamment sur le même banc que lui. Il ne bouge pas. Je le fixe.

-Qu'est ce qu'un beau ptit mec dans ton genre fais avec un bouquin entre les mains assit devant un bar gay ?demandais je avec curiosité.

Ne vous y trompez pas je m'intéresse vraiment à sa réponse. Pourquoi n'est il pas rentré ? Il pourrait se faire qui il veut avec une bouche pareille et encore j'ai pas vu son fessier qui me semble prometteur. Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi pour répondre.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je racole là…, répondit-il d'une voie blasée.

-Ca serait déjà plus efficace si tu rentrais dans ce bar…à moins que tu ne t'assumes pas totalement et que tu es peur d'y mettre les pieds…Homo refoulé ?

-Rien à voir. Je viens souvent ici avec des amis. Mais seul ce n'est pas marrant. J'avais juste envi de sortir me changer les idées alors je suis venu ici un peu par hasard.

-Dommage j'aurais payé n'importe quelle somme pour mettre un brun si appétissant dans mon lit.

Il daigne enfin lever les yeux de son bouquin et me fixe de ses yeux gris foncé, haussant un de ses fins sourcils. Au bout de quelques secondes il sourit en coin et mon cœur ratte un battement. Ca lui donne un de ses air coquin…On dirait que j'ai trouvé ma proie…

-Je te paye un verre ? je demande en désignant le bar.

Il sourit un peu plus et range son bouquin dans son sac en bandoulière. Je prends ça pour oui. On rentre et il salut le barman, un certain Kakashi. On s'installe au fond sur les banquettes et on prend une bière tout les deux. On va pas beaucoup boire mais passer beaucoup de temps à parler. Bon sang si je m'attendais à ça…Pour moi le coup de foudre c'est des conneries mais là j'ai eut un putain de coup de cœur… Oh merde vous l'avez pas en face de vous…Et j'avais raison, il a un cul à damné un saint…

J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe vraiment un truc entre nous. On se parle mais on ne se quitte pas du regard ou très rarement. Je sens qu'il en a dans le crâne le ptit chou. On ne pas trop parlé de nos vies, de ce qu'on faisait dans la vie ou quoi. Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'y pense parce qu'on est trop occupé à se bouffer du regard. Je me sens très attiré par lui et j'avoue que ça me trouble bien que je fasse abstraction de ce sentiment. C'est la première fois que je sens une alchimie si forte.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard je paye et on sort du bar. On discute toujours en marchant tranquillement vers mon van. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il me suivait et c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Moi je ne peux détourner les yeux de lui alors qu'il me parle. Il est plus petit que moi et c'est un sacré ptit lot…J'ai pas vraiment envi de rentrer et de me séparer de lui. On arrive près de ma voiture et on s'arrête discutant toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard il semble revenir à la réalité en regardant où on se trouve.

-Bon ben c'est mon van, je dis. Il commence à se faire tard.

C'est plus pour meubler la conversation même si le soleil se couche à peine.

-Ouais je devrais rentrer, dit-il simplement en regardant autour de lui.

On a toujours dit de moi que j'étais impulsif. Je crois que c'est vrai. Après qu'il ait dis ça on se fixe quelques secondes puis je ne tiens plus le plaque contre le van, me collant à lui et je vais l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je le sens surprit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde à mon baiser, passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que son autre bras passe autour de mon cou.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être si bon…J'explore sa bouche sensuellement tout en me pressant contre lui. Sa langue joue avec la mienne doucement avant que je ne l'attrape par les cuisses pour qu'il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ce qu'il fait. Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses pour le soutenir et j'en profite pour les peloter. Hey vous feriez la même chose à ma place alors me traitez pas de pervers !

Je continu de l'embrasser alors que je me dirige vers l'arrière de mon van. D'une main je prends mes clés dans ma poche et déverrouille les portes que j'ouvre. J'abaisse le matelas qui était contre une des parois et je vois qu'il regarde l'intérieur du van, l'air effaré. Je ris doucement et le pose dessus. Je fais reculer ce mignon petit canon puis je grimpe à mon tour. Je ferme rapidement les portes et tire le rideau opaque qui se trouve derrière les sièges après avoir allumé les petites lumières rouges…. J'ai trouvé que ça donné une ambiance alors je les ai installées.

Je me penche vers le petit brun allongé et je retourne l'embrasser voracement. Qu'est ce que c'est bon…Couché sur lui je l'embrasse alors que mes mains vagabondent sur son corps. Il se laisse faire et se presse même contre moi…Bon dieu il me rend dingue. Je lui enlève rapidement son tee shirt et je vais embrasser et lécher son cou. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Je caresse son torse avant de descendre plus bas et d'ouvrir son short. Cependant il attrape ma main et je me recule, le fixant.

Non. Ne me dites pas que…Non j'y crois pas. Je veux pas y croire. Non c'est pas possible pas lui. Non non non et non. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Il me fixe l'air un peu gêné. Oh bon sang si c'est ça…

-Puceau ? je demande.

Il rougit un peu et hoche simplement la tête. Aaaaah mais c'est quoi le problème avec les mecs de cette ville hein ? Qui a osé laisser cette jolie petite chose vierge honnêtement ? Ils ont de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? J'en reviens pas, ça craint ici. Bizarrement d'un côté je trouve ça bien et de l'autre non. S'il n'avait plus été puceau j'aurais pu me le faire dans mon van parce que la première fois sur un vieux matelas dans une caisse c'est pas très cool. D'un autre j'aimerais vraiment être son premier.

Vous avez vu ce que ce mec me fait penser ? Ca craint jamais j'aurais dit ou pensé ça avant mais lui il me rend dingue ! Je lui souffle de pas s'inquiéter et je retourne l'embrasser. Je descends ensuite dans son cou alors que ma main se glisse entre ses cuisses pour le caresser à travers le tissu. Il pousse un petit cri, de surprise. Je continu de le caresser puis descend son boxer et son pantalon. Ma bouche aussi poursuit sa route vers le sud, embrassant sa peau douce et chaude dont l'odeur me fait chavirer.

Je prends doucement son sexe dans ma main pour y appliquer de long mouvement de va et viens. Il halète. De plus en plus fort. Je sens mon corps se réchauffer et mon désir s'accroître. Il se tortille légèrement et l'espace d'une seconde j'imagine qu'il le fait sous moi alors que je le pénètre. Bon sang il faut que j'arrête ou alors jamais je n'arriverais à me contrôler. Finalement je me penche et passe doucement ma langue sur son gland.

Il se cambre, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes…Ce qu'il peut être sexy. Je décide d'arrêter le supplice et le prend dans ma bouche. Il se cambre en gémissant et je vois ses mains se crisper de chaque côté du matelas. Je le suce, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Ses gémissements s'intensifient. Ooooh oui mon petit loup. Je suis déterminé à te faire grimper au rideau. Il tente de me prévenir qu'il va jouir mais je continu simplement et il finit par le libérer dans un cri de pure extase. Pour le coup j'aurais jouit. Il retombe, nu, sur le matelas et je regarde son corps fin et ferme, sa peau sans défaut. J'ai envi de me jeter dessus.

Je prends les coussins et la couette et lui met dessus. Ce serait bête qu'il choppe la crève. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et je retourne l'embrasser. Il répond paresseusement. Ben alors mon chou déjà fatigué ? Mais je suis loin d'en avoir finit avec toi… Finalement il semble émergé de la langueur post-coïtal puisqu'il me fixe et que sa main se pose sur la bosse de mon entrejambe. Je suis ravi qu'il ait envi de me rendre l'appareil. C'est ce qu'il fait ensuite.

Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça parce que je perçois quelques hésitations mais il s'en sort vraiment très bien. Et il m'excite tellement que je suis venu étrangement rapidement dans sa bouche. Je suis nu moi aussi et j'en profite pour me coucher contre son dos sur le matelas et sous la couette. Je passe un bras autour de son corps et j'embrasse son épaule et remonte doucement vers son cou. On reste un long moment comme ça en silence et j'en profite pour le câliner. J'en ai besoin. J'en ai envi. C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil se produit. Finalement il regarde l'heure et se redresse. Je passe doucement ma main dans son dos.

-Il faut que je rentre, dit il en rassemblant ses vêtements.

Je me redresse à mon tour et je vais embrasser doucement son cou. Il sourit et vient m'embrasser avant de se rhabiller et j'en fais autant de mon côté à regret. Il ouvre les portes et descend alors que moi j'éteins les lumières rouges. Je m'assois à l'arrière, les jambes dans le vide et je l'attire entre elles. Mes bras passent autour de sa taille et je vais l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ses bras viennent s'attacher autour de mon cou alors qu'il répond au baiser. Finalement il se recule et on se sourit. J'ai envi de le kidnapper. Je l'attire pour l'embrasser encore. J'ai trop du mal à le quitter.

-Promit je t'appelle, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Si tu le fais pas c'est moi qui le ferais, répond t il.

Pendant encore 20 minutes on s'embrasse et on finit par vraiment se séparer. Je reste assit à l'arrière le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus. J'ai un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. C'était merveilleux. Finalement je me lève ferme les portes, et retourne à l'avant, je démarre puis conduit pour rentrer chez moi. Alors que je suis a mi chemin je me stoppe subitement au milieu de la route. Je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc.

J'ai pas son numéro et il a pas le mien. Mais une autre question me vient à l'esprit. Comment il s'appelle ?

OOO000OOO000OOO

Samedi, la veille.

Pov Gaara.

Il est 14 heures et je suis devant la grille de l'école avec ma valise et un autre sac. Les secondes sont rentrés il y a 4 jours. Histoire qu'ils s'habituent aux lieux. Mon frère rentre dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas le seul à arriver maintenant. C'est ouvert depuis le matin chacun arrivant quand il veut pour s'installer. A 16 heures a lieu une réunion avec les professeurs et une brève présentation de l'année. Mais je suis venu avant pour me trouver une chambre bien et surtout pour essayer de trouver Naruto et Shikamaru. Je m'avance et entre dans le hall ou pas mal d'élèves sont rassemblés avec ou sans valise.

Je m'approche de ce qui semble être un surveillant qui me dit que l'étage des premières est le second avant de m'indiquer un escalier. Les ascenseurs ils ne connaissent pas ? Je gravis les rapidement les marches jusqu'au premier et moins vite jusqu'au deuxième. C'est que j'en ai mit des trucs dans ma valise et mon sac. Lorsque j'arrive toutes les portes des chambres sont ouvertes et beaucoup passent dans le couloir de chambres en chambre.

C'est la que je remarque un de mes futur camarade. Il est debout, accolé à l'encadrement de la troisième porte à droite. Il regarde toute cette agitation d'un air impassible. Il est brun, mince, plutôt grand. Sa peau est tellement pâle qu'on dirait de la porcelaine. Elle semble fine, lisse, soyeuse. Elle ne fait que ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux, le rouge de ses lèvres charnues et le puis sans fond que sont ses yeux. Je n'en distingue même pas la pupille. Un être pareille existe-t-il vraiment ou est ce un effet de mon imagination ?

Je suis tellement absorbé par ma contemplation que je ne vois pas un autre élève s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle.

-Oi, salut toi t'es nouveau ? Je m'appelle…

Il s'interrompe lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui et je le fixe. Petit blond, les yeux bleu océan, trois petites cicatrices sur chaque joue. Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

-Naruto ?

-Gaara ? C'est toi ? Je le savais tu n'as pas changé ! Ca me fait si plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclame t il en me sautant dessus, me faisant tomber à terre.

Oui oui Naruto moi aussi je suis content mais peut être pas à ce point. C'est vrai quoi moi je suis pas tactile et je m'attendais pas à me faire plaquer de la sorte par une si petite chose. C'est vrai quoi je dois bien avoir une tête de plus que lui. Mon ami blond reste allongé sur moi à débiter un flot de parole impressionnant. Merde il est petit mais lourd la…Hey ho blondinet relève toi j'étouffe la…

-Tu vois pas que tu l'écrase baka, laisse le respirer, dit une voie.

Je me tourne vers sa provenance et je vois que c'est le brun que je regardais tout à l'heure. Naruto finit par se lever. Alléluia de l'air, oui c'est ça oxygène vient à moi s'il te plaît… Je me relève à mon tour époussetant légèrement mes vêtements.

-Ah Sas'ke teme, de quoi tu te mêles ? Je suis super heureux de revoir Gaara !

-Donc vous vous connaissez ?

-Parce que tu crois que je fais des câlins à tout le monde crétin ?

-Venant de toi ça m'étonnerait pas, idiot !

-Ouais bon…Gaara est un ami d'enfance. Il a déménagé à Suna quand on été petit mais lui, Shika et moi on a gardé le contact. Gaara je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa mais appelle le Sas'ke teme, ça lui va mieux.

-Et toi imbécile heureux ça te va mieux que Naruto !

-Enchanté, je dis simplement en les regardant alternativement.

Sérieusement ils se prennent souvent la tête comme ça ? Non parce que je sens que ça va pas trop me plaire sinon… Bref je prends ma valise et mon sac.

-Comment ça se passe pour les chambres ? je demande.

- En fait on fait un peu comme on veut. Souvent même certains changent plusieurs fois en cours d'année mais rien ne t'y oblige.

-Je suppose que toi tu dois être avec Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, il est arrivé ? dis je en m'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver avec Naruto.

-Non. Tu sais que Shika est super intelligent…Ben ses parents on jamais voulu lui faire sauter de classe parce qu'ils voulaient que Shika reste avec des jeunes de son âge. Mais l'an dernier Shika s'ennuyait tellement que ses notes ont un peu baissée alors cette année il sera en terminal. Donc pas dans notre dortoir.

-Le dortoir des terminals c'est le troisième étage, dit Sasuke.

-Mon frère sera aussi en terminal, je dis doucement. Donc Naruto va se mettre avec toi.

-C'est ce qu'il essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure mais c'est hors de question que je partage la même chambre que lui ou il va me rendre dingue. Mais toi tu peux.

Je m'arrête en fixant Sasuke, légèrement surprit. Moi je peux ? Naruto qu'il connait depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps ne peux pas mais moi ça fait 10 minutes qu'on se parle et je peux ? Non il est pas sérieux….Apparemment si. Je trouve ça…terriblement excitant. Mais aussi dangereux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai l'impression que ces deux orbes noires que sont ses yeux vont causer ma perte. Très bien dans ce cas je suis prêt à sauter dans le vide.

-De toutes manières je ne connais personne d'autre. Naruto, ça te dérange ? je demande quand même à mon ami blond.

-Non non c'est bon, grogna t il. Sas'ke teme veut jamais se mettre avec moi….L'an dernier là déjà il était avec Shika et cette année avec toi ! Et moi je serais avec qui hein ?

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Kiba ?

-Kiba en pince trop pour Shino et Shino ne supportait pas les miettes de chips partout dans sa chambre. Kiba va donc me demander s'il peut aller dans la chambre avec Shino pour pouvoir tout le temps le mater…

-Dis toi qu'au moins avec Choji tu mourras pas de faim et puis il adore les ramens…

- C'est vrai. Bon je vais chercher Choji pour lui demander. Toi occupe toi de Gaara.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, j'interviens.

-Merci Sas'ke teme ! s'exclame le blond en trottinant vers les escaliers.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et le voit soupirer. Et bien ça promet. Il me fixe de ses yeux charbons et je fais de même de mes yeux turquoise. J'ignore combien de temps on est resté ainsi mais…C'est si bizarre… C'est vrai quoi. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe. Il dégage quelque chose qui me trouble beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Ou est notre chambre ? je demande doucement avant de détourner le regard.

Pourquoi d'un coup, lorsque je parle de « notre » chambre j'ai un flash avec des images de lui est de moi nu et faisant l'amour dans un grand lit. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que ce mec m'a fait. Il me trouble avec ses yeux charbons qui me fixent comme s'il arrivait à voir ce que j'étais et tout ce que je pensais. Il me rend fou en un clin d'œil. J'expire un bon coup et je le suis. Il me mène dans la troisième chambre à droite. Une chambre normale quoi. Deux lits, deux armoires, deux bureaux. Je regarde la petite pièce d'à côté. Il y a les WC, une douche et un lavabo. C'est un peu petit mais je m'y ferais.

Je dépose mes affaires sur le lit en face de la porte et je commence à ranger. Je lui jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps l'air de rien. Il est assit sur son lit en train de lire. Pas très causant, assez calme, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. Si j'avais eut Naruto dans ma chambre je crois que j'aurais finit par l'étrangler. Une fois mes affaires rangées je m'allonge sur mon lit, mp3 dans les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Je la sens pas trop cette année.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Lundi 10h00

Pov Kankuro.

Je pénètre enfin dans ce fameux internat, armé d'une valise et d'un sac. Normalement On a rendez vous que cette après midi pour voir les profs et tout mais on peut venir quand on veut dans la journée. Moi je suis venu plus tôt pour voir mon frère et prendre mes marques. Je l'ai prévenu y'a pas longtemps par téléphone lorsque je partais de l'appart. Il m'a dit qu'il serait au rez de chaussée, salle de gauche. C'est une sorte de grande salle commune d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je rentre dans le hall et je me dirige vers la salle en question.

Je trouve mon frère avec deux inconnus que je soupçonne être ses mystérieux amis dans le fond. Il y a deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre et dans l'autre sens deux fauteuil. Ils forment la paire comme on dit tout les trois. Un brun, un blond un roux, y'en a pour tout les goûts ! Yeesss je suis trop balaise. Je ricane légèrement de ma bêtise et je m'approche, posant mes affaires à côté d'un des fauteuils.

-Salut les morveux ! je m'exclame avec un sourire.

J'aurais peut être du m'abstenir. C'est ce que je pense quand je vois le regard que me lance le brun. Ca va mec déstresse c'est une blague. Il a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'humour. D'un coup je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère traine avec et est assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Mon frère qui d'ailleurs m'adresse à peu près le même regard que son acolyte mais en un peu plus blasé. Question d'habitude je suppose. Le blond en revanche se lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oi salut moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! T'es nouveau ? C'est cool de venir nous parler et tout n'hésite pas si t'as la moindre question. Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Wow wow wow du calme mec ! C'est pas vrai il est humain ? Il marche à l'énergie solaire ? Enfermez-le dans la cave alors ! Certes il est plutôt accueillant mais bon là y'a des limites. Je vois mon frère sourire moqueusement devant mon air effaré. C'est ça moque toi idiot je suis sur que tu devais tirer la même tête que moi quand tu l'as rencontré !

-Je m'appelle Kankuro No Sabakku et je…

-No Sabakku ? Hey mais t'es le grand frère de Gaara !me coupe le blond.

-Ouais, je souris en prenant place dans le fauteuil me tournant vers mon rouquin préféré. Alors je suppose que ce sont eux les amis que tu connais depuis tout petit.

-Naruto oui, répond calmement mon frère. Lui c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je l'ai rencontré y'a deux jours.

-Ah ? je demande. C'est qui l'autre ?

-Shikamaru Nara. Il devrait pas tarder à arrivé. C'est une sorte de géni alors il a sauté une classe il est en terminale cette année.

-Ouais Shika il est trop intelligent, reprit le blond. D'ailleurs tu seras surement dans sa classe Kankuro tu verras il est sympa ! Il doit venir plus tôt pour qu'on se voie et revoir Gaara.

-Ah c'est bien, je dis, en regardant mon frère et ce Sasuke avant de me retourner vers Naruto. Tu t'ennuis pas avec eux ? Ils sont pas très causants. Gaara je me suis habitué mais deux comme ça, ça craint…

-M'en parle pas, ria l'Uzumaki. En plus ils sont dans la même chambre, je t'explique pas le truc pour les faire se dérider. Deux glaçons…

-Ca veut dire qu'il y a une chambre froide à votre étage, je plaisante.

Naruto éclate de rire et frappe dans ma main sous les regards noirs des deux autres. Ah je l'aime bien finalement ce Naruto…Au moins il rit à mes blagues.

-Shika est là, dit Sasuke en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Je tourne la tête et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir s'avancer vers nous la si jolie petite chose avec qui j'ai fait des cochonneries hier soir dans mon van. C'est vraiment lui le deuxième pote de mon frère ? Je le vois faire un temps d'arrêt en me fixant, l'air surprit. Mes doutes se dissipent quand Naruto bondit du canapé en criant un « SHIKA » avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras et de l'assommer de questions. Shikamaru Nara voilà le nom de ce mystérieux inconnu…Shikamaru….Shika d'amour…..Shika Shika…Shika chou…. Son prénom se décline à l'infini…

-Naruto bon sang on s'est appelé y'a deux jours, calme toi, dit il blasé.

Bah il doit s'être habitué. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de lui. Finalement mon frère se lève et s'approche de lui.

-Hey Gaara ça fait longtemps, je suis trop content de te voir ! sourit le merveilleux petit brun en l'étreignant rapidement. T'as grandit mais t'as pas changé…

-Toi en revanche t'es toujours aussi petit, remarqua mon frère qui le dominait d'une bonne tête.

-Oh ça va tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

Il pose ses affaires à côté des miennes puis va s'asseoir à côté de Naruto dans le canapé.

-Tu es venu seul ? lui demanda Sasuke.

Je vois MON Shika soupirer et faire non de la tête. Je suis sur un petit nuage. J'étais tellement deg de pas pouvoir l'appeler et de même pas connaître son nom. Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses. Rien ne pourrait me mettre de mauvaise humeur, la journée s'annonce merveilleuse ! D'un coup Naruto se lève et se met dans le fauteuil en face de moi alors qu'un grand brun pâle vient prendre place à côté de Shika. Il a de longs cheveux, et des yeux blancs assez flippants je dois dire. Canon mais il a l'air très froid et coincé. Pas vraiment mon genre.

-Hey Neji, regarde c'est Gaara ! Tu te souviens on en a parlé ! dit Naruto.

-Le fameux Gaara, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Neji Hyuga, lui dit il en lui serrant la main avant de tourner son regard vers moi. Et lui c'est qui ?

-Je m'appelle Kankuro. Je suis le grand frère de Gaara, je dis simplement en lui serrant la main.

-On va surement être dans la même classe, me dit il.

Ouais surement mais je m'en tape. Du moment que je suis dans la même classe que Shikamaru…Ah ce mec m'a retourné le cerveau…Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de dériver vers lui de temps à autre. Il a l'air gêné, il évite de me regarder. Allons mon chou n'ait pas peur je vais pas te manger…quoi que…

-J'en connais un qui doit être content d'être en terminal avec une certaine personne, ricane Naruto en fixant Shika le faisant rougir.

Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode la. Je comprends pas. Je le vois rougir, bafouillant que oui alors que Neji sourit.

-Pourquoi ça ? je demande avec curiosité.

-Neji et Shikamaru sortent ensemble, me répond Sasuke.

Euh…QUOI ? … NON MAIS C EST PAS VRAI ! Je les fixe alors que Shika regarde obstinément le sol. Neji passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Je viens de me casser la gueule de mon nuage. J'ai mal…

-Ah oui ? je dis en cachant ma déception. Ca fait longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois, me répond fièrement le Hyuga alors que Shika à l'air plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et on s'entend très bien.

Oui tellement bien que ton mec m'a sucé hier soir dans mon van connard. Je l'ai pas dit mais je l'ai pensé très fort. Je suis injuste envers Neji. Il ne m'a rien fait. Je sais pas si je dois en vouloir à Shika. Après tout on s'est rien demandé libre à lui de tromper son mec. Je me sens pas très bien. Je suis super déçu. La discussion s'orienta vers les vacances et je n'ai pas beaucoup participé. Shika non plus d'ailleurs. Une petite demi-heure plus tard Neji se leva.

-On devrait monter nos affaires dans les dortoirs. Tu viens Shika ?

Le brun hoche la tête et se lève. Je fais de même.

-Je viens avec vous. Comme ça je suis sur de pas me perdre, je dis en prenant mes affaires. On va monter ensuite tout les trois au troisième, difficilement avec nos lourds bagages, peu de personnes s'y trouvant déjà. Neji se tourne vers Shika.

-L'an dernier j'étais avec Lee. On devait se remettre dans la même chambre mais je peux changer si tu veux et il ira avec Kankuro. Et nous on sera tout les deux.

-Je suis pas sur Neji. Ca fait qu'un mois, on pourra toujours changer en cours d'année mais je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Oui tu as raison. Je vais reprendre mon ancienne chambre, a tout à l'heure , dit le Hyuga en embrassant rapidement Shika avant de rentrer dans une chambre.

Il me regarde pas. Il avance doucement et finit par rentrer dans une chambre inoccupée. Je le suis et ferme la porte derrière nous. Il se tourne vers moi.

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on soit dans la même chambre n'est ce pas ?

-Non, dit il un peu gêné en déballant ses affaires.

-Hier soir…

-Pas maintenant, me coupe t il. Ouvre le porte s'il te plait on parlera de tout ça ce soir.

Je fixe son dos quelques secondes puis j'ouvre la porte en soupirant. Il continu de ranger ses affaires et je fais de même en silence.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Plus tard dans l'après midi.

Pov Gaara

Il est environ 16 heures et nous sommes tous dans le parc. Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Shika, Neji et moi. On est assit et on discute tranquillement. Les terminals avaient eut la réunion de début d'année et se trouvaient avec nous. C'est surtout Naruto et Kiba, un type avec les joues tatouées de triangle rouge qui se révèle presque aussi turbulent que mon ami blond, qui anime la conversation. Il y a Shino, un type très calme qui n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche et qui porte des lunettes noires rondes. Enfin Choji assez sympa mais qui depuis tout à l'heure s'empiffre de chips.

Ce sont surtout les autres qui animent la conversation. Sasuke, lui bizarrement ouvre la bouche mais c'est surtout pour faire tourner en bourrique Naruto. Et il est doué le bougre. Puis Kanuro Neji et Shika nous ont rejoins et j'ai pu un peu discuter avec ce dernier. En effet on sent qu'il en a dans le crâne mais je me sens bien avec eux. Shika s'est ensuite allongé, dans le but de faire une sieste je suppose. D'après ce que j'ai comprit il semblerait qu'il soit assez flemmard. Neji se couche sur le flanc à ses côtés. Kankuro leur jette des regards en coin. Il essai d'être discret mais je ne trouve pas qu'il le soit vraiment.

-Faut profiter du soleil ! s'exclame Naruto, après on sera en cours ça va être nul !

-Quand on a des sales notes c'est sur idiot.

-Oh ça va Sas'ke teme te la pète pas comme ça. Monsieur est parfait il a des notes de fous, tout le monde lui court après fille comme garçons…

-Heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin ma supériorité, dit Sasuke.

-Aaaah mais c'était pour me moquer Sas'ke teme ! Puis d'abord qui voudrait de toi. Tout les homos bavent sur toi mais aucun n'ose t'approcher tu devrais peut être, être plus sympa, comme ça je ferais mon choix dans ceux que tu as jeté.

-En clair je dois faire ça parce que tu es incapable de te trouver un mec tout seul, baka.

-C'est pas ça…Mais personne vient jamais me voir tout le monde est à fond sur toi et puis si faut tu te trouveras un petit ami sympa…

-Je ne suis pas gay, lâcha l'Uchiwa.

Je ressens une drôle de sensation et « QUOI ? » énorme retentit dans ma tête. Comment ça il est pas gay ? Il se fiche de moi ? Comment…Non c'est pas possible. Moi je suis pas vraiment d'accord là. Et apparemment Naruto non plus parce qu'il lève les yeux au ciel comme si Sasuke venait de dire une énormité. Moi je suis d'accord c'est pas possible qu'il soit hétéro. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit hétéro. Me demandez pas pourquoi on s'en tape je veux pas c'est tout.

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'on t'es jamais vu avec une fille ?

-Parce qu'aucune ne me plaît !

-Peut être parce que justement tu es homo mais que tu veux pas te l'avouer, sourit le blond.

-Nous on va faire un tour, dit Neji en se levant tendant la main à Shikamaru pour qu'il fasse de même.

Je vois Kankuro leur jeter un regard noir… Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Je verrais ça plus tard.

-Et Sasuke, honnêtement, j'en suis sûr et certain t'es pédé comme un phoque, dit le géni avant de tourner les talons et de partir en compagnie de Neji.

Tout le monde rit ou sourit sauf Sasuke bien sur. On discute encore un peu et Kiba, Shino et Choji s'en vont. Il ne reste que Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro et moi. Mon frère est bien silencieux. Il se passe quoi sérieux avec Shikamaru et Neji pour qu'il les tue du regard ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le travail.

-Ca va Kankuro ? je lui demande doucement.

-Oui oui, répond il évasivement.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec Shika et Neji ? je demande à nouveau, attirant l'attention des deux autres. T'as vu comme tu les fixe ?

- Je trouve juste que…leur couple est bizarre, murmure t il en plissant les yeux.

-Je vois pas en quoi, intervint Naruto.

-T'es vraiment bête, baka, comme si ça aller pas se voir, grogna Sasuke.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande mon frère.

-Sas'ke teme se fait des idées.

-Pas du tout… Shika ne veut pas sortir avec Neji, répliqua l'Uchiwa.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et pourquoi ils sont ensemble alors ? demanda Kankuro.

En quoi ça le concerne et l'intéresse sérieux ? Enfin c'est mon frère je le connais je devrais même pas chercher à comprendre.

-En fait ça fait plusieurs mois que Neji court après Shika, commença l'Uchiwa. Shika l'a toujours repoussé ou s'est toujours arrangé pour l'esquiver. Mais y'a un mois, Neji l'a prit entre quatre yeux et lui a demandé de faire un test pour voir si tout les deux ça marcherait. Shika a toujours eut beaucoup d'estime pour Neji et depuis il n'ose pas rompre, il dit vouloir attendre que Neji se rende compte qu'ils sont juste ami.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche entre eux, dit Kankuro. Et Neji se rend compte de rien ?

-Je crois qu'il se complet dans le mensonge. Tu vois je crois qu'il n'est même pas vraiment amoureux de Shika. Juste qu'il a eut un béguin a un moment et il s'accroche même si les sentiments sont plus la. Et Neji voulait sortir avec depuis si longtemps que maintenant qu'il l'a il veut plus le lâcher.

Après ces explications tout le monde se tait. Bizarre comme histoire. D'un côté je comprends Shika qui ne veut pas faire de mal à Neji mais plus il attend et plus la rupture sera dure pour lui. D'un autre côté je comprends aussi Neji même si cette situation ne m'et jamais arrivée. Neji le voulait depuis plusieurs mois surement passés à se demander pourquoi le Nara ne voulait pas de lui alors maintenant qu'il sort avec il doit sans doute en profiter. Je pense franchement que cette histoire va mal se finir.

Je suis assez étonné que Kankuro ait remarqué ça je sais qu'il n'est pas très observateur en général. Et même moi je n'ai pas réussit à percevoir la moindre chose bizarre dans leur comportement. C'est pas que mon frère n'est pas intelligent mais il faut avouer qu'il est un peu dispersé. Je trouve ça vraiment bizarre qu'il l'ait vu mais aussi qu'il s'y intéresse. En général les affaires autres il s'en fiche et ne cherche jamais à creuser de peur d'avoir des ennuis.

Enfin je verrais ça plus tard avec lui. La ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qu'à dit Sasuke. Apparemment il n'a jamais eut de copine. Est-ce un homo refoulé ? Pourtant avec des amis comme les siens, jamais on se moquera de lui. Peut être est ce dû à la famille. Peut être qu'elle n'accepte pas l'homosexualité. Ca m'étonnerait pas il porte le nom d'une grand multinationale. Je dois peut etre me faire des idées parce que je le trouve attirant et que j'espère inconsciemment qu'il mente. C'est vrai il y a un truc chez lui qui m'intrigue…. Au moins je partage sa chambre j'apprendrais à la connaître rapidement.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Plus tard, le soir.

Pov Kankuro

On vient de remonter du repas. Je prends mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac et me rend dans la salle de bain adjacente où Shikamaru se trouve déjà. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de lui parler. Neji est vraiment collant. Je me place juste derrière lui et je commence à me brosser les dents en le fixant à travers le miroir. Lui ne me regarde pas. C'est une habitude il ne me fixe que vraiment lorsque je lui parle et encore. Sinon il garde les yeux baissé, comme s'il avait honte. Je le comprends mais ce n'est pas face à moi que tu dois avoir honte mais face à ton petit ami qui pense enfin t'avoir après avoir galérer alors que toi tu vas tailler des pipes à d'autres mec. Mais c'est pas moi que ça a dérangé.

Il se rince la bouche et je fais de même avant de poser ma brosse à dent. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il s'est passé un truc entre nous. Je sais que lui aussi l'a sentit. Quand je le fixe, mon cœur bat plus vite et j'ai envie de l'avoir dans mes bras. Je peux plus me retenir. Je l'enlace par derrière puisqu'il me tourne le dos et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Ce que je peux aimer son odeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande t il, un peu raide, essayant de sortir de mes bras.

-Ce que je veux faire depuis ce matin… Je souffle.

Je le retourne et le plaque contre le mur. Directement ma bouche prend la sienne pour un baiser enflammé. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai chaud mon cœur bat vite, trop vite. Je me colle à lui. Ce que j'aime le sentir contre moi. Ses baisers sont délicieux. Ma langue joue avec la sienne ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. J'allais le soulever mais des coups à la porte d'à côté nous font nous séparer. Il sort rapidement de la petite salle de bain et disparait dans le couloir. Je vais m'affaler sur mon lit… J'aimerais tellement qu'il lâche Neji et sorte avec moi. Je pourrais passer des heures à l'embrasser.

Je tourne un peu en rond puis je décide d'aller embêter mon frangin à l'étage en dessous. Je sors dans le couloir et je me dirige vers les escaliers. Alors que j'allais descendre j'entends un bruit dans l'escalier menant au toit. Je monte quelques marches pour voir ce qui se passe. Mon cœur se serre en voyant Shikamaru assit sur le pallier de l'étage supérieur, Neji a genoux entre ses jambes en train de lui dévorer la bouche, tenant sa nuque pour pas qu'il se dérobe, finissant même par le coucher sur le sol. Mais mon ptit brun, oui parce que c'est le mien, le repousse directement et se redresse s'immobilisant en voyant que je les observe. Neji tourne la tête vers moi et j'ai l'impression d'être un voyeur.

-Euh désolé… J'ai entendu du bruit en descendant et je me demandais ce que c'était…, je dis doucement.

-C'est pas grave t'es nouveau tu pouvais pas savoir que cet endroit est utilisé par de nombreux couple pour flirter…et parfois plus, ajoute Neji avec un sourire faisant un peu rougir Shika.

J'hoche la tête et descend prestement voir mon frère. Je déteste ce mec…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Gaara.

Je me fais chier. Je suis sur mon lit dans ma chambre et je matte allègrement la bizarrerie qu'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Vraiment bizarre. Ca fait maintenant un mois que je suis à l'internat et que les cours ont commencé. Et je n'ai toujours pas percé le secret de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il reste une énigme pour moi. Pourtant on s'est pas mal rapproché en un mois. Mais pas totalement. Enfin tout est si compliqué avec lui.

Oui parfois on est très proche, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas besoin de se parler, un seul regard suffit et je comprends ce à quoi il pense, et lui ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais parfois, quand il me regarde, ce n'est pas de la compréhension que je vois, mais de la douleur, de la rage, tout un panel d'émotion dans ses yeux que je ne comprends pas. Et son regard se fait lointain, il ne parle plus, ne répond que par un mot si vraiment on insiste.

C'est comme si il entrait dans un autre monde ou on n'est pas. C'est juste son monde. Et personne ne peut y entrer. On traîne toujours tous ensemble. Moi en cours, je suis à côté de Sasuke, Naruto est devant nous soit à côté de Choji ou Kiba. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec tout le monde. Shikamaru aussi reste avec nous le plus souvent possible. Avec Neji et Kankuro bien sur.

Il parle peu. Sasuke. Et il se fiche du regard des autres. Y comprit du mien. Et ça m'arrange parce moi j'adore le regarder. Je suis comme les trois quarts des filles de ce lycée. Je profite de chaque occasion pour le regarder, l'étudier et lui parler. En essayant d'être discret. Mais ici, on me prend pour sociopathe. Parce que j'aiune voie et un regard bizarre, une attitude bizarre même, alors je suppose que pour Sasuke, comme pour les autres, c'est normal que je fixe les gens bizarrement.

Il se lève et va prendre des affaires dans son placard avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'aimerais juste être à ce moment là une petite mouche pour pouvoir le regarder. Déjà qu'au naturel je le trouve irréel, rien que le fait de l'imaginer sous la douche, nu, entouré de la vapeur d'eau chaude… mon dieu je suis prêt à me liquéfier.

Soudain son téléphone sonne et je sursaute. J'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je me lève et je vais prendre son téléphone. C'est encore cet Itachi qui appelle. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ça me titille. Ca fait plusieurs fois que je surprends Sasuke en conversation avec cet homme. Mais qui est il ? C'est le moment ou jamais de savoir. Je prend le téléphone et je décroche avant de coller l'appareil à mon oreille.

-Allo ? Sasuke ? Je te dérange ? Tu m'entends ? demande une voie grave et douce.

-Sasuke est sous la douche, je dis doucement. Je suis Gaara, son…

-Colocataire je sais, il m'a parlé de toi. Dis lui simplement qu'Itachi a appelé et que notre rendez vous est confirmé.

-Ce sera fait.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Je raccroche sans répondre. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Itachi est son petit ami. Il a l'air plus âgé. Mais pourquoi le cacher à tout le monde ? Moi-même je n'en ai parlé à personne, j'ai pas envi que Naruto traque Sasuke pour avoir des réponses. Ensuite Sasuke ne me fera plus confiance et m'en voudra. Mais rien ne m'empêche moi d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet. Cela m'intrigue qu'il le cache à tout le monde. Et surtout qu'Itachi paraisse plus âgé que lui. Peut être même est il marié…. La suite le confirmera…

**A suivre…**

**Voilà mes choupinoux….**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous serez au rendez vous quand je mettrais en ligne la suite !**

**Pensez à laisser une tite review, ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**GothSevBlack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack, **

**Me revoilou mes choupinoux avec ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous ravira!**

**Je ne sais toujours pas quand Edoria prendra ses fonctions en tant que Bêta lectrice mais je la comprends elle est très occupée (a boire au bar avec moi...) mais je la pardonne car elle est troooooooooooooop choupi. **

**Pour ceux qui suivent Ganashisa, sachez que le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture et qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder à être en ligne (cependant tout est relatif!).**

**J'avoue ne pas avoir trop de temps parce que je bosse, mais je fais de mon mieux alors je m'excuse pour l'attente. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Gros bisous mes choupinoux et bonne lecture!**

Pov Kankuro.

Cela fait un mois que je suis au pensionnat avec mon frère. Et on peut dire que ça va. On s'est plutôt bien intégré je crois. Enfin moi oui j'ai plein d'amis ou plutôt de connaissance et Gaara...reste Gaara. Bien sûr il traine avec toute la bande et il est très proche de Naruto et Shika. Mais la où il y a anguille sous roche c'est avec Sasuke. Mon ptit rouquin m'a laissé entendre que Monsieur Uchiwa ne le laissait pas insensible.

Puis j'avoue que d'un point de vue extérieur on sent qu'il y a un truc entre eux qu'il n'y a pas avec les autres. Ils sont toujours ensemble et c'est comme s'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Je reste toujours sur le cul en les voyant faire. Pourtant mon frère m'a assuré qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Et je le crois puisque Sasuke n'en démord pas et ne cesse de répéter qu'il n'est pas gay.

J'en ai parlé avec Shika, MON Shika, qui lui me répond toujours d'un air blasé que Sasuke se voile la face et que la personne la plus susceptible de lui faire ouvrir les yeux est mon frère. Parlons en de Shika, cela fait un mois que je partage sa chambre, à mon petit géni chéri. Je suis totalement raide dingue de ce mec. Il me rend fou. Alors déjà que je suis pas très sain d'esprit, vous pouvez imaginer ce que ça donne.

Le soir du premier jour on a parlé. Et Shika n'a fait que confirmer tout ce que Sasuke nous avait dit. Il m'a avoué avoir eu un coup de cœur pour moi et je lui ai bien dit que la réciproque était vraie. J'ai essayé de voir s'il était prêt à quitter Neji pour moi mais il reste intransigeant là-dessus. Il veut que Neji se rende compte tout seul qu'ils ne sont qu'amis. Malheureusement, le Hyuuga ne semble pas du tout pressé.

Shika s'est longuement excusé. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Que s'il avait été célibataire il aurait accepté de se mettre en couple avec moi. Mais que dans la situation actuelle il voulait absolument terminer cette histoire avec Neji. Ce que je peux comprendre bien que ça me foute grave les boules de le voir en couple avec l'autre blanc bec. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pâle ce mec.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne se passe rien avec moi. On se cache, on ne fait des choses que la nuit dans notre chambre. Oui NOTRE chambre. On s'embrasse beaucoup, on dort même ensemble parfois. Au début Shika essayait de lutter, de me repousser, mais il a finit par céder parce qu'il en a aussi envie que moi. Il dort même dans mes bras quelques fois. Côté sexe, il ne se passe pas grand chose, on s'est juste masturbés une fois ou deux, de quoi me frustrer.

Ce qui me rassure un peu c'est que Shika m'a assuré qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé de sexuel entre Neji et lui. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Mon Nara m'a promit que cette histoire serait réglée avant Noël et que dès qu'il pourrait il deviendrait officiellement mon petit ami. Et ça c'est cool. Je me demande si Neji ne se doute pas un peu de ce qui se trame entre nous. Enfin il ne se doute pas de TOUT ce qui se passe mais je crois qu'il a vu que Shika est moi on est un peu plus que de simples "amis" qui partagent la même chambre. Que y'a un truc louche, un peu comme Sasuke et Gaara.

D'ailleurs je crois que je vais essayer de trouver mon petit génie qui doit traîner avec son "mec" quelque part dans le pensionnat. Je sors de la chambre en me demandant où ils pourraient bien se trouver. Ils n'y a personne à l'étage à cette heure-ci apparemment. Tout le monde préfère profiter des dernières chaleurs de l'été dans le jardin. Je vais quand même vérifier dans la chambre de Neji mais elle est vide.

Je marche ensuite silencieusement dans les couloirs pour descendre voir dans les jardins. Alors que j'allais sortir par la porte une fois au rez-de-chaussée, j'entends des voix provenir d'une des remises où du linge est entreposé. Je m'approche, vaguement curieux. Mon intérêt monte en flèche lorsque je reconnais la voix de Neji et celle de Shika.

-Bon sang Shika...

-Quoi encore? le coupe mon génie.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi froid?

-On a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble...

-Oui et ça a mené à quoi? A rien, tu as juste esquivé le sujet. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas...

-Me tripoter? Me peloter? Me déshabiller? Ca t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut être pas envie de faire ce genre de choses dans cette espèce de...de buanderie poussiéreuse?

-Te fous pas de moi même quand on est seuls dans ma chambre tu me repousses...

-Parce que n'importe qui pourrait débarquer!

-Ah vraiment? Même quand le verrou est fermé? Et que Lee nous laisse la chambre pour une heure ou deux? Là tu te fous de moi, une fois de plus!

-Arrête...

-Que j'arrête quoi? Même si on était sur une île déserte tu te laisserais pas faire!

-J'ai peut-être juste pas envie qu'on fasse ce genre de choses, je me sens pas près! Je suis plus jeune que toi, souviens toi! J'ai pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un!

-Je te demande pas de coucher avec le premier venu mais moi je suis ton petit ami! Et je te demande même pas de coucher avec moi, c'est pas ça le problème!

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Tu es distant! Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, rien n'a changé, notre relation n'a pas évoluée, elle est au même point qu'au début! Je peux à peine te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Je te dégoute tant que ça? Je te plais pas c'est ça?

Vas-y mon Shika! Dis-lui que tu veux pas de lui! Je souris légèrement en voyant se profiler à l'horizon une rupture! Mais je déchante vite.

-C'est pas ça Neji. Peut-être que je suis simplement comme ça! Pour l'instant j'ai pas envie de plus! J'y peux rien si c'est pas suffisant pour toi!

-Tu pourrais faire des efforts!

-Toi aussi! Si t'es pas capable de respecter mes choix, si c'est pour me forcer, on a rien à faire ensemble!

-Tu te forces déjà, ricana presque Neji. Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça sans me battre tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil! Tu as accepté de sortir avec moi et je ferais en sorte que ça marche! Que tu le veuilles ou non!

Et sur ces paroles la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le Hyuuga dont le regard s'assombrit en me voyant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? M'aboya t il dessus.

-J'ai le droit de me balader à l'intérieur, je réplique hargneusement.

Olà ça a pas l'air de lui plaire parce qu'il plisse encore plus les yeux avant de s'approcher rapidement de moi.

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu ? siffle-t il-à mon oreille. Shika est MON petit ami. C'est pas parce que tu partages la même chambre que lui que ça te donne le droit de le coller et de le draguer.

-C'est pas à toi d'en décider…

-Il est à moi, il a accepté de sortir avec moi et s'il voulait vraiment être avec toi, il aurait déjà rompu, or ce n'est pas le cas ! Fais-toi une raison !

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande mon génie en sortant de la réserve.

-Ton cheeeer Kankuro nous espionnait…. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu laisses ce type te tourner autour comme ça sans rien faire alors que toi et moi on est ensemble ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Kankuro et moi on est amis, on est dans la même chambre et la même classe, c'est normal qu'on soit souvent ensemble tu crois pas ? Tu deviens totalement ridicule mon pauvre Neji.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, je ricane légèrement en regardant Neji.

-Ferme-là toi ! S'énerve-t-il avant de se tourner vers Shika, se rapprochant de lui. Et toi tu prends sa défense ? Mais de quel côté tu es enfin !

-Neji, calme toi s'il-te-plaît, souffle Shika en reculant légèrement. Tu te fais des films…

-Ah vraiment ? le coupe t-il tout en s'approchant de lui. Alors tu me jures qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ? Qu'il n'essaie pas de te voler à moi ?

-Neji…commence Shika en se retrouvant coincé contre le mur.

Je ne laisse pas continuer les choses comme ça. Je vois que Shika a peur de la colère de Neji, et je le comprends un peu, en un mois c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Surtout qu'il se la joue menaçant, mais je ne peux le laisser faire lorsque la victime n'est autre que le mec que j'ai dans la peau. Ne laissant pas mon petit brun tenter de le raisonner je fonce vers le Hyuuga et le bouscule pour l'éloigner de Shika me mettant entre eux.

-Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? Il est plus jeune que toi ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est l'intimider ! T'es vraiment trop con !

Neji, qui était déjà énervé, me donne l'impression qu'il va exploser. Il revient vers moi et me bouscule violement à son tour tout en m'insultant et je lui rends la pareille. Je me suis déjà pas mal bastonné dans mes précédentes écoles mais ce que j'ignorais c'était que Neji excellait dans un domaine : les arts martiaux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'entendait bien avec Tenten et Lee, parce qu'eux aussi les pratiquaient.

C'est donc pour ça que je ne vis même pas arriver le poing de Neji dans mon visage ni ce qu'il fit avec ses jambes et qui m'étala au sol. Shika poussa un petit cri, choqué et s'agenouilla près de moi inquiet, alors que j'entendis quelqu'un appeler Neji. C'était Naruto, qui débarqua de nulle part pour retenir le Hyuuga. J'avais la lèvre fendu et mon nez saignait abondamment. Je voyais Shika totalement paniqué par le sang alors que mon ami blond était en train de calmer Neji qui semblait vouloir me trucider.

-Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? s'exclama Shika en se tournant vers Neji alors qu'il tenait mon visage pour constater les dégâts. T'es vraiment qu'une brute !

-Il m'a cherché !

-Non c'est toi, tu l'as agressé ! Viens Kankuro il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, tu saignes vraiment beaucoup, souffla mon génie, l'air très inquiet.

Quoi j'ai l'air si amoché que ça ? Certes j'ai un peu mal mais je suis pas non plus à l'agonie. Mon Nara m'aide à me relever mais le Hyuuga ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle. Il passe la barrière qu'est Naruto et vient chopper Shika.

-Hors de question que tu l'accompagnes, s'il n'essayait pas de me piquer mon mec il ne serait pas dans cet état là, murmure froidement Neji.

Il attrape mon Nara par le poignet et le traîne à l'extérieur sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Je tente d'essuyer le sang qui coule de mon nez alors que Naruto me fixe, perplexe.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ici ? me demande le blond, l'air vraiment perdu. Bon tu me raconteras en chemin je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Naruto c'est gentil mais je peux y aller seul.

-Kankuro…

-Non, je le coupe. Si tu veux vraiment faire un truc pour moi, va surveiller Neji. Il est parti super énervé et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à Shika.

-Neji ne ferait jamais ça.

-Bon sang Naruto Neji n'est pas un saint ! Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de me faire? Imagine que Shika l'énerve vraiment en lui disant un truc qui lui plaît pas dans l'état où il est !

-Tu tiens beaucoup à Shika à ce que je vois, dit le blond en plissant les yeux comme s'il m'analysait.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie, et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Shika et va surveiller que Neji ne lui fasse rien !

Finalement le blond va faire ce que je lui ai dit et moi je me rends à l'infirmerie. Je déteste vraiment ce putain de Hyuuga….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Gaara

Je suis avec Sasuke, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. On est dans le jardin. On est samedi matin. Il y a pas longtemps j'ai pris l'appel de cet Itachi. Je l'ai dit à Sasuke. Enfin j'ai transmis son message. Sasuke a eut un regard dangereux quelques secondes mais n'a rien dit. Et moi je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. Depuis un mois qu'on est tout le temps ensemble, j'ai appris à bien le connaître. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui faire des avances. Je suis toujours aussi fasciné qu'au premier jour. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il me paraît tellement irréel. Mais je me sens extrêmement chanceux d'être aussi souvent avec lui et proche de lui. Cet après-midi a lieu notre sortie dans Konoha. On peut se balader en ville tranquille. Et je suis sur que Sasuke va voir cet Itachi. Parce que d'habitude on reste en groupe, on va au ciné ou boire un verre. Et Sasuke s'est toujours éclipsé au début de l'après midi pour ne réapparaître que le soir. Mais aujourd'hui ce sera différent. Je vais le suivre. Je veux voir ce qu'il fait vraiment et qui est cet Itachi.

Mais pour le moment on est tous les deux au pied d'un grand arbre qui nous fait de l'ombre. Moi je suis assis en tailleur contre le tronc, alors que lui est sur le dos, allongé, la tête sur son sac. On est dans un silence paisible. Lui textote avec ce que je soupçonne être Itachi, alors que moi je fais semblant de lire un bouquin. Alors que je regarde toujours Sasuke, Neji débarque de l'intérieur du bâtiment en traînant Shika derrière lui qui ne semble pas vraiment être d'accord.

Le Hyuuga à l'air furieux. Sasuke tourne la tête vers eux en entendant les vociférations du Nara. Ils passent devant nous rapidement, Neji d'un air coléreux alors que Shika tente de se défaire de sa poigne en lui disant qu'il lui faisait mal. Je regarde Sasuke, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension et il me lance le même. Naruto arrive quelques secondes plus tard et vient s'asseoir près de nous. Et il nous raconte ce qui viens de se passer sous la demande de Sasuke tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil au couple non loin de nous qui semble se disputer.

Sasuke et moi on se regarde, l'air interdit. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Remarque venant de Kankuro ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a le don de foutre la merde un peu partout. Sasuke est en plein débat avec Naruto. Le blond défend Neji bec et ongle. On dirait vraiment que pour lui Neji est un dieu, qu'il le considère comme parfait. Rien de ce qu'il fait à ses yeux n'est pas bien ou inapproprié. Moi je trouve en revanche que mettre son poing dans le visage de mon frère est trèèèès loin d'être une bonne action et je vais pas me gêner pour le lui montrer.

L'Uchiwa lui critique Neji. J'ai l'impression qu'il le méprise un peu, bien que lui et moi n'ayons jamais eut une conversation sur le garçon. Finalement les deux viennent s'asseoir avec nous en silence, chacun regardant à l'opposé de l'autre. Shika n'a vraiment pas l'air bien alors que le visage du Hyuuga est crispé en une expression de colère. Sasuke ricane de manière méprisante et Neji et lui se fusille du regard.

-Bon…euh…on devrait y aller c'est bientôt l'heure, dit Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Pas tout de suite, on attend Kankuro, dit lentement Sasuke avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il prend vraiment plaisir à faire enrager le brun au cheveux longs. Naruto à l'air de paniquer. Et je ne vais pas arranger les choses. Kankuro est mon frère et il mérite une vengeance. Et bien sur parce que Sasuke le fait. Alors je le fais aussi. Pour mon Sasuke.

-Kankuro est mon frère, on est très proche lui et moi, tellement que tout ce qu'il lui arrive, m'arrive à moi aussi. Enfin c'est tout comme, je dis de ma voie basse et froide tout en fixant Neji méchamment pour bien lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demande t il avec un air de défi.

-Ce qui veut dire **Hyuuga**, je dis en accentuant bien son nom alors que d'habitude je l'appelle par son prénom tout en le choppant d'une main ferme par le col pour le rapprocher violement de moi en le fixant droit dans les yeux, que si tu touches encore une fois à mon frère, pour quelques raisons que ce soit tu souhaiteras être mort de toutes tes forces quand je m'occuperais de ton cas.

Neji commence à me bousculer pour que je le lâche. Naruto se jette sur Neji pour l'empêcher de se battre. Shika lui se fait la malle, ayant apparemment assez vu de baston pour aujourd'hui. Sasuke lui me ceinture par la taille pour me coucher au sol. Ca m'étonne vu son physique assez frêle qu'il ait autant de force. Je suis donc allongé à terre avec le visage de Sasuke à quelques centimètres du mien alors qu'il est à moitié couché sur moi.

-Sasuke lâche moi, je souffle dangereusement, énervé.

-Gaara…arrête…c'est stupide de se battre, dit il calmement en me fixant. Ce sont les animaux qui se battent. Donc ça suffit.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Pour moi…tu seras un gorille…et je ne parle pas aux animaux.

-C'est censé me raisonner.

-Et puis… Ca m'embêterait de ne plus avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et d'être obligé de faire la conversation aux autres crétins. Et puis je te le demande. Calme-toi.

Je suis déjà calme… Quand je le fixe comme ça, que je peux scruter son visage parfait d'aussi près je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je ne gâcherais cette occasion pour rien au monde, et certainement pas pour Hyuuga. Je lève ma main et effleure sa joue du bout des doigts. Il ferme brièvement les yeux avant de les détourner. Lorsqu'il me fixe de nouveau je suspends ma caresse.

-Ta peau est douce.

-T'as pas trouvé plus niais ? souffle t il en rougissant légèrement avant de s'éloigner.

Ben dis donc avec lui c'est pas gagné…

000OOO000OOO000

Pov Naruto.

Quelle journée ! Franchement ils m'ont prit pour quoi tous ces idiots ? J'ai que ça à faire moi ? Les empêcher de se battre ? Et après c'est moi le crétin. D'habitude c'est moi m'emballe ! C'est moi qui me bat et qu'on doit séparer ! J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer là. Parce que ça me saoule. Je sais que parfois avec Neji je ne suis pas impartial. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Sasuke s'est beaucoup moqué de moi aussi à ce sujet là.

Avec Neji c'est bizarre. Enfin pour moi il est pas comme les autres. Il est mon opposé mais en même temps on a pas mal de choses en comment. Contrairement à moi, il est calme réfléchit, très discipliné alors que moi c'est l'inverse. Pour ça je l'admire. Et en même temps pendant longtemps lui et moi on a été incompris par les autres, et à l'écart on a souffert. Et encore moi j'ai eut la chance d'avoir Shika puis Sasuke.

Et pour tout avouer… Il y a quelques mois de ça…J'ai eut un gros béguin pour lui. Après je comprends qu'il soit à fond sur Shika. Enfin je l'ai compris et même si je ne l'avoue pas… Je sais que Sasuke à raison quand il dit que Neji se voile la face et qu'il n'ait plus à fond sur Shika. Qu'il s'accroche juste parce qu'il l'a voulu pendant longtemps. Seulement moi aussi je me mens à moi-même. Parce que je prends ce prétexte, qu'il « aime » Shika, pour ne rien tenter avec lui. Peut être que je suis un peu maso, parce que je souffre quand même un peu.

Pour moi Neji est quelqu'un de très bien, qui a beaucoup souffert et qui mérite vraiment qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le chérisse. Alors si Shika faisait son bonheur moi ça me suffisait. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Peut être qu'il serait temps que je m'en décroche un peu. Comme Kankuro a dit, il n'est pas un saint, pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il fait mal. Pour moi… C'est normal, je le pardonne immédiatement. Je crois que Sasuke a raison. Je suis vraiment accro.

Je marche dans les couloirs. J'ai oublié mon portefeuille. Neji, Sasuke et Gaara m'attendent dehors. J'espère que ça ne va pas dégénérer. Je prends mon portefeuille dans ma chambre, et je décide d'aller chercher Shika et Kankuro. Je monte silencieusement à l'étage du dessus. La porte de leur chambre est ouverte Shika est agenouillé devant Kankuro qui est assit sur le lit. Ils ne m'ont pas vu.

-Arrête, c'est pas si horrible que ça, rit doucement le Sabakku en touchant son nez ou trônait un petit pansement.

-Quand même…

-Quoi je suis défiguré ?

-Non…Je suis désolé Kankuro… J'aurais du…

-Tu n'aurais rien put faire, souffla t il en lui prenant les mains. Il aurait même put te blesser…Et puis c'est rien…

-Si tu le dis….Je me sens quand même coupable… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

-Un grooooos bisous !

Shika rit un peu puis s'avance vers lui. Et la il fait un truc qui me surprend totalement. Il embrasse Kankuro. Ils s'embrassent ! Shika est censé sortir avec Neji ! Neji qui apparemment d'ailleurs n'avait pas tord ! Bon sang comment Shika peut il faire ça ? Il finit par s'accroupir sur ses genoux en l'embrassant toujours. Je m'énerve de plus en plus. C'est dégueulasse envers Neji !

-Je devrais y aller, dit Shika en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Tu veux pas rester ? Moi je sors pas…. J'aimerais bien que tu restes avec moi…

-J'aimerais…mais jamais Neji ne voudra… D'ailleurs si je ne le rejoins pas il va venir me chercher. Je rentre le plus tôt possible c'est promis.

J'en ai assez entendu. Je tourne les talons et je vais rejoindre Neji. Jamais je ne pardonnerais Shika, parce que lorsque Neji l'apprendra, ça le détruira.

000OOO000OOO000

Pov Gaara

On marche en ville. Kankuro n'est pas là. Sasuke est silencieux et ne cesse de regarder sa montre. Naruto semble en rogne pour je ne sais quelle raison. Neji aussi est sur les nerfs, et tire plus qu'il ne tient la main de Shika qui marche derrière lui, le visage baissé et triste. En clair, l'ambiance est à couper au couteau. Moi je suis tout excité… Je surveille mon Sasuke du coin de l'œil comme s'il allait s'échapper à tout moment. Aujourd'hui je vais le suivre, je découvrirais qui est cet Itachi.

On marche pendant un moment et Sasuke commence à râler. Il en a marre de marcher et dit qu'il ne veut pas aller en ville surtout si c'est pour ne rien faire. C'est vrai qu'on a pas un programme bien définit. Il nous dit alors qu'il rentre au pensionnat. Mais bien sur je ne le crois pas. Les trois autres sont trop plongés dans leurs petits problèmes pour protester. Je lui dis à plus tard et fait mine de marcher avec les autres. Je ne cesse de me retourner pour voir où il tourne. Dès qu'il disparaît de mon champ de vision je fais demi tour sans prendre la peine de prévenir les autres qui de toutes manières, ne font pas attention à moi.

Tout en marchant à grande enjambées, j'enfile un bonnet et des lunettes noirs. C'est vrai ma couleur de cheveux est plutôt flash. Et oui c'est naturel ! Je dois baisser mon froc pour le prouver ? Peut être que si Sasuke le demande je consentirais à faire un effort… Hum je m'égare. Je le suis donc à distance. Il marche une dizaine de minutes avant d'emprunter une petite rue piétonne déserte. Je m'arrête à l'angle. Il fait les cent pas au milieu de la rue.

Je suis tellement obnubilé par mon observation que je ne vois pas un homme tourner dans cette rue. Pourtant dès que Sasuke l'aperçoit son visage s'illumine. Je suis totalement subjugué. Il est encore plus magnifique avec ce grand sourire et ses yeux qui brillent. L'inconnu, que je soupçonne être Itachi a des cheveux noir, plutôt long, attaché en une queue de cheval basse. Il est grand et semble bien habillé, avec des vêtements couteux. Il sert longuement Sasuke dans ses bras tout en lui parlant à l'oreille.

C'est donc bien son mec. Ils sont trop proches pour que ce soient de simples amis ! Je le déteste, cet Itachi. Déjà parce qu'il peut toucher Sasuke comme ça. Et parce qu'il arrive à faire sourire Sasuke comme ça et moi non. J'aimerais le rendre heureux ainsi. Finalement ils se lâchent et Sasuke marche dans ma direction. Immédiatement je me mets de dos, ouvrant un magazine que j'avais prit au cas où dans mon sac, faisant semblant de lire.

Pendant des minutes qui me semblent une éternité rien ne se passe. Je ferme le magazine et me retourne pour voir où ils sont allés. Mais à peine ai-je pivoté que je sursaute, voyant Sasuke à même pas 20 centimètres de moi, me fixant, en colère. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'enlève mes lunettes et mon bonnet.

-Gaara…souffle t il, énervé…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… je te suivais…

-Ca je le sais… et pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir…qui était Itachi. Pourquoi tu te caches ? Il a quoi ton mec, il est marié ? Plus vieux que toi ? Tu crois qu'on te jugerait pour ça ? Franchement Sasuke…

-Je suppose que c'est Gaara, souffla un homme grand, ressemblant énormément à Sasuke, très beau, apparaissant derrière lui pour lui tendre la main. Bonjour, je suis Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke.

Je le fixe, l'air surement totalement ahuri. Je serre sa main au ralenti alors que mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre. En effet ça aurait été bizarre qu'ils se ressemblent tellement alors qu'ils sortent ensemble. Sasuke a croisé les bras d'un air mécontent. Mes joues sont légèrement rouges. Itachi nous fixe tous les deux avec un petit sourire et je dois avouer que vraiment, il est canon. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à détourner les yeux de lui. Nous marchons silencieusement et j'ai peur de dire quelque chose, je ne veux pas casser ce moment. Après tout je me suis imposé.

Je les écoute parler, marchant derrière eux, et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas du tout Sasuke. Il est si différent que lorsqu'il est avec nous. Il est plus expressif, extraverti, il ne cesse de parler, racontant tout ce qu'il lui arrive en détail à son frère. Il a même carrément oublié ma présence je crois. Je comprends alors qu'Itachi est très important dans sa vie, qu'il l'admire et tient beaucoup à lui. C'est un spectacle très inattendu venant de lui mais aussi très attendrissant.

On fini par s'arrêter dans un café où apparemment ils ont leurs habitudes. On se commande à boire et je ne peux détourner mes yeux d'eux. C'est….beau de les voir interagir ensemble. Je remarque même l'attachement de l'aîné envers le plus jeune. Il ne cesse de le fixer avec un petit sourire tendre. Il le cajole du regard et Sasuke se transforme en enfant devant mes yeux. Les siens brillent et il babille sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Itachi reçoit un appel qui les coupe dans leur conversation. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et c'est bref.

-Yahiko va nous rejoindre, dit simplement le plus vieux.

Je les fixe tous les deux me demandant qui il est. Itachi semble comprendre mon questionnement.

-Yahiko est mon petit ami. J'ai cru comprendre que l'homosexualité ne te pose aucun problème puisque toi-même tu l'es.

-Sasuke a bavé sur mon compte à ce que je vois, je souffle avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne bave pas sur le compte des gens, je n'ai fais que donner des informations pertinentes à mon frère, me dit hautainement Sasuke.

Ah revoilà mon Uchiwa habituel. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu et voilà qu'un grand roux, percés de partout avec des yeux tellement bleu qu'on dirait qu'ils sont violet vient s'asseoir entre Itachi et moi en silence. J'en déduis donc que c'est Yahiko. Itachi fait rapidement les présentations et je comprends que le nouveau venu n'est pas très loquace. Il me salue d'un signe de la tête.

-Deidara et Sasori ne se sont pas perdu ? demande mon futur beau-frère.

-Non, Deidara l'a entraîné dans un magasin d'art, autant dire qu'on ne les verra pas avant ce soir.

Et là ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Je fronce les sourcils en les fixant.

-Ca va Gaara ? les coupe Sasuke.

-Oui… Sasori Akasuna ? C'est de lui dont vous parlez ?

-Tu le connais ? demande Itachi.

-C'est mon cousin. Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. On s'appelle de temps en temps et la dernière fois il m'avait raconté qu'il sortait avec un type qui s'appelait Deidara. Il a quitté Suna il y a plusieurs années, j'explique doucement.

-Eh bien vous allez vous revoir, ils doivent nous rejoindre, souffle Yahiko.

Itachi et Sasuke reprennent leur discussion. Yahiko et moi on parle peu, très peu. On préfère admirer nos Uchiwa. Il fixe Itachi, je pense qu'il tient beaucoup à lui-même s'il n'y a pas de preuve physique de tendresse, à part quelques regards complices. Personnellement, je suis, en général, comme Yahiko, avec mes petits amis. Parce qu'en général j'en ai rien à branler. Mais s'il m'arrivait de sortir avec Sasuke ou si je sortais avec Itachi, croyez-moi ils n'auraient pas une seconde de répit.

C'est vrai tout le monde bave sur eux, moi je redoublerais d'effort et d'attention afin de les garder avec moi et je ferais en sorte de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils sont à moi ! Vous voyez ce que Sasuke me fait penser ? Ce type n'est pas humain… Il n'est pas réel pour me faire dire des choses pareilles. Je suis dérangé dans mon pétage de plomb intérieur par l'arrivée de deux hommes. L'un que je reconnais de suite, malgré quelques rides en plus, grand roux aux yeux marrons tenant la main d'un petit blond aux cheveux longs, l'air très androgyne que je suppose être Deidara.

Sasori me fixe quelques secondes et finit par me serrer longuement la main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il me présente son petit ami, qui me fait étrangement penser à Naruto avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. On discute un peu de la famille, Temari, Kankuro et aussi de moi puis de lui. Ca me fait très plaisir de le voir.

-Apparemment c'est génétique chez les Uchiwa d'être homo et uke, ricane Sasori, s'attirant les regards noirs des deux seuls bruns.

-Ouais et aussi d'aimer les roux psychopathes, ajoute le seul blond.

Cette fois c'est Yahiko et moi qui les fusillons du regard.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Naruto

Je...Je bous de l'intérieur….J'ai envie de hurler, de dire la vérité à Neji et même de mettre des claques à Shika. Je suis confronté à un dilemme. C'est vrai… D'un côté, je sais quelque chose de capital et le cacher à Neji, s'il l'apprend un jour, ce n'est pas bien en tant qu'ami. Surtout qu'il pourrait m'en vouloir de ne pas le lui avoir dit. D'un autre côté, Shika aussi est mon ami, ce serait trahir la confiance qu'il a en moi et trahir son secret. Comment pourrais-je choisir l'une ou l'autre de ces solutions ?

Je ne peux pas me mettre du côté de l'un ou de l'autre car ce serait juger mes amis mais j'avoue qu'involontairement, je suis du côté de Neji. Ce n'est pas objectif parce que bien sur je l'aime beaucoup. En plus d'être un de mes amis donc je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir souffrir. Pourtant vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je sais d'avance que ça va lui briser le cœur, surtout de savoir que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Neji s'arrête devant la vitrine d'une boutique et finit par nous dire qu'il va y jeter un œil. Je reste donc seul avec Shika devant le magasin. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Il finit par me regarder et je détourne les yeux. Sasuke dit toujours qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert j'ai presque peur que rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux il sache que je sais.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ? je demande plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Est-ce que… ca va ?

-Ca va, je réponds sur le même ton.

Il se mord la lèvre. C'est rare de le voir chercher ses mots.

-Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il.

Ah ben tiens c'est la meilleure ça. Il commence à me courir sur le haricot à se poser en victime.

-Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi….

-Eh bien entre Neji et Kankuro ça a salement dérapé aujourd'hui et tu t'es retrouvé là-dedans de force alors je m'excuse pour ça et puis parce qu'on aurait dû passer une bonne aprem tous ensemble alors que là t'es coincé avec nous et l'ambiance est pas super…

-Arrête, c'est pas pour ça que tu devrais t'excuser, je m'énerve.

Honnêtement ça me rend dingue. Non mais sérieux il fait comme si rien n'était de sa faute alors que tout vient de lui et de Kankuro !Il me regarde surpris et je soupire d'agacement. On dirait que je vais devoir tout déballer. Encore une fois je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Naruto ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose…

-Bien sur que tu as fait quelque chose ! Et tu le sais, mais c'est comme si tu ne ressentais aucune culpabilité !

-Galère, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'ai vu avec Kankuro ! J'avais oublié mon portefeuille et je suis venu vous chercher, et je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! Et tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était la première fois !

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Naruto tu ne comprends pas…

-Bien sur que si ! Tu trompes Neji ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va ressentir lorsqu'il sera au courant ? C'est dégueulasse ! Je t'aurai jamais cru comme ça Shika, franchement tu me déçois énormément !

- Naruto, Neji doit comprendre tout seul qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi sinon il ne me lâchera pas, même si je le quitte on ne pourra plus être tous amis comme avant !

-C'est pas une raison Shika ! T'abusse, je te reconnais vraiment pas, t'es juste comme tous ces pauvres mecs qui jouent avec les sentiments des autres. Je sais même pas comme tu peux te regarder dans le miroir le matin.

Ok j'y vais un peu fort, mais j'ai besoin que toute cette pression sorte de mon corps et malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est lui crier dessus. Il a l'air tétanisé. Je vois qu'il est blessé mais je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, parce que Neji le sera encore plus. Il reste immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, baissant la tête avant de me tourner le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il tremble. Sans un mot, il s'en va. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, je ne me sens pas bien.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Gaara

On est toujours dans le café. Mais Itachi et les autres sont partis. Sasuke et moi on a préféré rester. On peut dire que cette après-midi a été très instructive. J'en ai appris beaucoup sur mon Uchiwa. Mais pas assez à mon goût. D'apèrs ce que j'ai compris, Itachi n'a plus aucun lien avec ses parents. Il a demandé des nouvelles de sa mère à Sasuke. J'en déduis donc que c'est avec le père qu'il y a un problème. Aucun des deux frères n'en a parlé. Je pense donc qu'il y a du avoir une très grosse divergence d'opinion entre le père et le fils qui a déchiré en quelque sorte la famille.

Je me suis demandé comment ces quatre là, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori et Yahiko s'était rencontrés. En fait ils travaillent tous dans une entreprise qui s'appelle Akatsuki Corporation. Yahiko semble en être le grand patron. Mais ça non plus je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai cru entendre parler d'un certain Madara dont l'avis semble beaucoup compter dans l'histoire. Mais on s'en fiche. Itachi a apparemment rejoint la boîte par le biais de ce Madara et parce que c'était près du pensionnat où Sasuke se trouvait. Là-bas il a rencontré Yahiko et ils se sont rapidement mis ensemble.

Sasori, lui, a rejoint l'entreprise par Deidara. Il l'a rencontré pendant les vacances que le blond passait à Suna. Ils sont tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et Sasori a décidé de le suivre et a trouvé un job dans la boîte. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les activités de leur entreprise et à vrai dire je m'en tape. Ce n'est pas une information pertinente pour moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Itachi semble avoir un poste haut placé, tout comme Yahiko et qu'il gagne pas mal d'argent. De toutes manières quand on voit comme il est habillé on le remarque tout de suite.

-Itachi et tes parents ne se parlent plus.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Sasuke, qui allait porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, suspend son mouvement. Il me fixe quelques secondes froidement avant de reposer la tasse en soupirant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va me répondre bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ça ? je retente.

Après tout s'il n'est pas décidé à parler il faut bien que je lui sorte les vers du nez. Nez qu'il a de très joli d'ailleurs comme le reste de sa personne.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Je t'ai connu bien plus causant que ça. Quand il s'agit de déballer les affaires des autres, ou de se moquer d'eux, tu es bien plus loquace.

Vous pensez que ce n'est peut être pas la meilleur méthode mais je peux vous affirmer que si. Sasuke est très maître de lui-même. Alors pour le faire craquer il faut d'abord que je l'énerve, le provoque. Et apparemment je suis plutôt doué puisqu' il plisse les yeux en me fusillant du regard.

-Tu t'es déjà imposé cette après midi tu crois pas que tu en a assez fait ?

-Que tu veuilles passer une après midi avec ton frère, qui apparemment a été renié par ta famille, ou du moins par ton père, c'est une chose. Mais que tu caches son existence et vos rencontres, c'en est une autre.

-Ca ne te donne pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça ! s'exclam- t-il violemment.

-Je suis ton ami Sasuke. Ton comportement est tout sauf raisonnable. On dirait Naruto.

Ah oui, l'insulte suprême pour mon Uchiwa. Il adore Naruto ne vous y trompez pas. Seulement Naruto représente et est tout ce que Sasuke n'est pas et ce dont il s'est donné tant de mal à ne pas être pour une obscure raison.

-Je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de ne pas me faire confiance. On est dans la même chambre, on partage notre intimité, on est 24 heures sur 24 ensemble et 7 jours sur 7. Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose qui t'ai déplu ? Je ne crois pas tu n'as absolument aucune raison de me cacher des choses.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi sur ta famille ? Ce sont…

-Vas y , je le coupe.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Je n'ai pas de secret pour toi, tu peux tout me demander, y compris sur ma famille, puisqu'apparemment je dois te donnais une autre preuve de confiance.

Il me fixe, et je peux presque voir les rouages de son esprit. Je le tiens.

-On a qu'à faire ça. Je te dis quelque chose tu me dis quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? attaque-t-il directement.

-Ils sont mort. Que s'est-il passé avec ton père et ton frère ?

-Ils se sont disputés, Itachi n'existe plus pour mon père. Comment sont-ils mort ?

-Ma mère en me donnant la vie et mon père il y a quelques mois dans un accident. A propos pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ?

-Mon père est le PDG d'une multinationale. Itachi….est un génie. Il avait un avenir tout tracé, il était brillant, commence à raconter Sasuke, se perdant dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague. Mon père n'est pas le genre d'homme à qui on refuse quelque chose. Il ne jurait que par Itachi. Mais lorsque mon frère a finit ses études, au lieu de rejoindre l'entreprise de mon père comme c'était prévu depuis des années, il est parti. Mon père ne l'a pas supporté et l'a renié, nous obligeant ma mère et moi à faire de même.

Je reste silencieux un instant. Il reste tellement de questions que je voudrais lui poser. Je pensais qu'Itachi était parti à cause de son homosexualité. Que ça n'avait pas été accepté et qu'il avait décidé de s'en aller. Ca aurait expliqué pourquoi Sasuke refuse obstinément d'avouer lui aussi ses préférences. Là je ne comprends pas trop.

-En quoi ça a été un problème qu'il rejoigne une autre boîte ? Je veux dire c'était peut être une meilleur opportunité qui se présentait à lui….

-Non, Itachi a rejoint Akatsuki Corporation, qui est dirigée en partie par Madara Uchiwa, considéré comme un paria de notre famille. C'est un sujet tabou. J'ai une grande famille et il y a des années de ça Madara a été exclu et il reste pour tout le monde un sujet tabou. Donc pour mon père et toute ma famille, ça a été comme une trahison qu'Itachi préfère aller bosser pour lui que pour mon père.

-Je vois. Et ton père n'a pas reporté ses attentes sur toi ?

-Non, me répond mon ami en baissant les yeux. Mon père… n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Itachi. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment intéressé. Je suis peut être le meilleur de notre promotion mais je n'ai jamais surpassé Itachi.

Je sens qu'il est triste, et aussi en colère. C'est si injuste pour lui. Moi, mon père se fichait royalement de moi mais aussi de Tem et Kankuro. Ca a du être si dur pour lui de voir son père capable de s'occuper d'un de ses fils et de le laisser lui pour compte. Je comprends un peu mieux sa personnalité je crois. Je sens que je vais aborder un sujet épineux là.

-Et que pensais ton père de l'homosexualité d'Itachi ? Enfin s'il a été au courant.

-Il n'en parlait presque jamais. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une passade et Itachi faisait ce qu'il voulait du moment que personne n'était au courant. Mon frère devait sauver les apparences. Même si ce n'était pas d'actualité à l'époque tout le monde savait qu'il viendrait un moment ou mon père l'aurait obligé à se marier. Je pense que ça a joué aussi dans le départ d'Itachi.

Je regarde droit devant moi, pourtant sous la table ma main prend la sienne et la serre doucement. J'ai bien sentit que ça le chamboule qu'on parle de ça. Et je comprends maintenant. Sasuke a toujours voulu l'attention de son père. Et le fait qu'il nie son homosexualité n'est qu'un détail. En fait ce qu'il veut c'est devenir le fils parfait que son père a toujours voulu, et enfin avoir un peu de reconnaissance de sa part. Mais il ne sera jamais heureux. Et bien que je ne connaisse pas son père je pense qu'il pourra faire tout et n'importe quoi, jamais il n'obtiendra le moindre regard.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Kankuro

Moi je suis resté au pensionnat. Forcément déjà que cet idiot de Hyuuga m'a pété le nez je vais pas aller me promener avec eux. Ca risquerait encore de dégénérer et puis je crois que cette histoire a assez secoué Shika. Et surtout je ne veux pas que Neji soit en colère contre lui ou passe sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Vivement que cette histoire se termine. Vraiment, j'en peux plus. Peut-être que ce qui vient de se passer va convaincre Shika de bouger son si joli petit derrière et qu'il va larguer son pseudo mec.

Alors que je rêvasse, allongé sur mon lit, j'entends quelques coups à la porte et c'est avec joie que je vois mon Nara entrer. Il fixe le sol, fermant derrière lui. Oula il a pas l'air bien du tout. J'espère que Neji ne s'en est pas pris à lui ou alors il va m'entendre et la il pourra même me tabasser à mort je m'en fou, j'irais le faire chier. Mon génie reste silencieux et va directement s'allonger sur son lit, me tournant le dos. Mais qu'est ce que l'autre abruti a bien pu lui faire.

Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Peut être a-t-il besoin d'un peu d'espace, de prendre du recul par rapport à toute cette histoire et tout ce qui vient de se passer. Mais quand je vois ses épaules trembler légèrement je commence vraiment à paniquer. Je me lève et je vais me coucher doucement dans son dos. Je le serre doucement dans mes bras en embrassant son cou.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Shika ? je demande doucement.

-Rien, souffle-t-il si doucement que je crois presque avoir rêvé.

-Bien sur que si, sinon tu ne serais pas comme ça.

Je me redresse et l'oblige a en faire de même. Il a baissé la tête et je suis triste de le voir comme ça. Très triste.

-Shika parle moi… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi…. Ca me rend fou de te voir dans cet état… Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser comme ça…

-Je… Quand… quand j'étais en ville…Neji… est allé dans un magasin et…et la Naruto était super énervé…et il nous a vu tout à l'heure…il sait pour nous deux… Il…Il a dit que j'étais qu'un pauvre mec….qu'il me reconnaissait pas… Et avec Neji aujourd'hui vous vous êtes battu… J'en peux plus… Je suis nul, je fais souffrir tout le monde Neji, Naruto et puis toi…. Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais je te jure, je suis tellement désolé…

Il me raconte tout ça alors que ses yeux se remplissent d'eau au fur et à mesure sans pour autant que les larmes coule. Je crois qu'il est au bout du rouleau, il a atteint le point de non-retour. Je le prends contre moi en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. On reste ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que je ne m'écarte légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il a toujours l'air pas bien. Une idée me vient alors.

-Bon, pour aujourd'hui, tu me laisse m'occuper de toi et tu te détends. Déjà on va prendre une douche, je dis en me levant.

-Quoi ? demande t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

-Tu as très bien entendu, je dis avant de le soulever et de le mener dans la petite salle de bain d'à côté.

Il commence à protester et je le repose par terre, fermant la porte derrière nous avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Tu te tais et tu obéis, que tu le veuilles ou non on prendra cette douche. Ca va te détendre alors laisse toi faire ok ? je dis en le fixant avant de retourner l'embrasser voracement.

Eh eh, je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied… Il soupire, et se laisse faire, vaincu. Je souris et je me déshabille devant lui. Je n'ai aucune pudeur, surtout si c'est pour me retrouver nu avec lui. Mais je ne tenterais rien, je fais ça pour le réconforter. Il rougit de plus en plus et n'ose pas me regarder. Je l'embrasse de nouveau quand je suis nu. Il est si timide alors qu'on s'est déjà vu à poil. Je dépose une myriade de petits baisers sur tout son visage et son cou. J'en profite pour lui enlever ses fringues lentement, le caressant en même temps.

Il est si beau. Alors qu'il ne porte plus rien je l'attire contre moi, collant ma bouche à la sienne, mon corps au sien. Je l'embrasse longuement, laissant juste courir mes mains sur sa peau douce, obtenant des frémissements en retour. Je le garde contre moi et me rapproche un peu de la douche. Je fais couler l'eau et je la règle pour pas que ce soit trop chaud avant de rentrer dans la cabine et de l'attirer contre moi.

(L'auteur conseille à ses choupinoux de lecteur de lire ce passage en écoutant en boucle Change de Deftones : .com/watch?v=ZL4MGwlZuAc )

La température est parfaite, alors que l'eau ruisselle sur nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre et que ma bouche dévore lentement la sienne, en un baiser sensuel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré ce moment. La buée a vite recouvert les paroies de la cabine. De la vapeur s'éleve tout autour de nous et j'aurais voulu rester des années ainsi, dans ce cocon chaud et humide, tenant Shika serré contre moi en l'embrassant.

Ma peau devient plus sensible, elle me brûle presque aux endroits ou elle touche celle de mon chéri. Je le plaque doucement mais fermement contre le mur carrelé et je sens ses frissons, surement dûs à la froideur de la surface derrière lui. Les formes de mon corps épousent parfaitement les siennes, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. On se fixe quelques secondes. Il est tout rouge et légèrement essoufflé, si désirable.

Je m'approche de nouveau de lui, sans détourner une seule seconde le regard. Je pose mon front contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos. Un de mes pouces va effleurer ses lèvres gonflées et rouges alors que mon autre main va se glisser sur son épaule. Finalement les deux se mettent en mouvement et descendent lentement sur lui, retraçant chaque courbe, chaque creux et finissent par s'immobiliser sur ses hanches. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant, aspirant même la peau tendre à ma portée. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée alors qu'il penche la tête pour me laisser plus de champ libre.

Alors qu'un beau suçon apparaît à l'endroit que je martyrisais je remonte et prend entre mes lèvres le lobe de son oreille. Je le suce lentement, ma langue jouant avec le petit bout de chair, puis le mordille. Il frissonne, lâchant un gémissement. Il est excité et tout naturellement je glisse une jambe entre les siennes, les écartant légèrement, et la fait frotter contre son érection, sans pour autant arrêter ma petite torture.

Une de mes mains vient passer sur un de ses tétons. Je lui chuchote d'une voie chaude un « jai envie de toi », pinçant légèrement son téton de mes doigts. Il frémit violement d'excitation. Je souris en coin, appuyant un peu plus ma cuisse contre son sexe tendu. Je descends le long de son corps, laissant ma langue rouler sur sa peau, prenant un de ses bouts de chair entre mes dents. Mon autre main passe doucement entre ma jambe et sa verge dressée, montant descendant avec lenteur, le faisant gémir. Et ce n'est que le début….

Je retourne l'embrasser, ou plutôt dévorer littéralement sa bouche. Ma main en profite pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe et le masturbe doucement. Il gémit un peu alors que je suce sa langue avant de repartir à la conquête de sa bouche. J'augmente progressivement les va et viens sur son sexe alors qu'il se tortille de plaisir. Je relâche doucement ses lèvres, collant de nouveau mon front au sien. Je suis un peu essoufflé, et lui carrément haletant.

Je passe lentement mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Il me fixe quelques secondes, je ne détourne pas le regard. Il a compris. Ouvrant la bouche, il les aspire doucement Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. C'est une des visions les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais eu sous les yeux. Je me sens durcir un peux plus alors qu'il humidifie mes doigts avec application et lenteur. Au bout d'une minute je lui retire ses jouets de la bouche pour m'agenouiller juste en face de lui. Lui écartant un peu plus les jambes, je pose une main sur son ventre plat et sort la langue de ma bouche pour venir tracer de longs sillon avec sur sa hampe, le tout sans la lâcher du regard.

Il a les yeux mi-clos, me fixant aussi, tout rouge. Il se mord la lèvre gémissant un peu. Alors que je suçote son gland, mes doigts qu'il a si soigneusement lubrifiés passent entre ses fesses pour masser délicatement son entrée. Au moment où je le pénètre d'un doigt, ma bouche aspire presque entièrement son pénis. Il rejette la tête en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Je commence à le sucer lentement, tout en faisant aller et venir mon doigt. Rapidement j'en rajoute un second. La je le sens se tendre un peu, alors que ses sourcils se froncent. Je vais plus vite avec ma bouche histoire de lui donner un peu plus de plaisir.

Plusieurs longues secondes plus tard il gémit de nouveau bruyamment, et bouge son bassin en rythme avec mes doigts. J'ajoute un troisième et dernier doigt qui a l'air de plutôt bien passer. Même si je le pense très fort, jamais je ne dirais à haute voix qu'on sent vraiment qu'il est puceau tellement il est serré et surtout qu'il va bien me sentir passer. Je continue ma « torture » pendant encore quelques secondes avant de retirer mes doigts et ma bouche le laissant pantelant de désir.

Je le fais se retourner, lui écarte un peu plus les jambes et pose mes mains sur ses fesses. Je les malaxe doucement alors qu'il me demande à voix basse ce que je fais. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je sépare ces deux si joli globe de chair pour glisser ma langue contre son anus, la passant et la repassant dessus. On dirait presque qu'il miaule de plaisir alors que mon muscle chaud s'insinue en lui. Il tremble. J'aime ça. Je continue de saliver entre ses fesses, alors qu'il peine à rester debout.

Je finis par me redresser et le retourner vers moi, le portant à moitié tellement il tremble. Ma bouche prend d'autorité la sienne pour la dévorer de nouveau avec envie. Je le soulève en même temps et lui fait nouer ses jambes autour de moi. J'écarte doucement ses fesses, prêt à le pénétrer, tout en le fixant. Je veux pas le forcer. Il me fixe aussi avant de venir m'embrasser passionnément. Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

Sans relâcher sa bouche, je m'introduis le plus précautionneusement en lui. Pour moi c'est très dur de résister. J'ai envie d'y aller d'un coup comme un sauvage. Mais jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon Shika. Alors je me retiens. Lui grogne, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si l'eau qui coule sur ma peau est celle de la douche ou si ce sont ses larmes. On reste une éternité ainsi, moi enfouit au plus profond de lui. C'est si chaud et si serré…J'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir.

Je commence de très légers mouvements, que j'augmente de plus en plus en voyant qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal. Il relève la tête et je m'empare de ses lèvres. C'est si bon d'être en lui, qu'il se donne à moi, que je sois le premier. Je le tiens toujours par les fesses, m'activant à un rythme plutôt lent en lui mais profond. Je finis par toucher un point en lui qui lui fait pousser un cri. Sans perdre de temps je continue de m'enfoncer en lui, touchant toujours sa prostate alors qu'il gémit ardemment dans ma bouche.

J'accélère de plus en plus mes va et vient sans quitter une seconde sa bouche. Je me serre plus contre lui, le plaquant un peu plus au mur derrière lui. Je finis par relâcher ses lèvres rouges, mon front collé au sien alors que je le pilonne plus durement. Je ne peux plus me retenir à ce stade là. Il pousse de petits cris de plaisir, enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos. Finalement je passe l'un après l'autre mes deux bras sous ses genoux, le faisant se plier un peux plus. Mais comme ça je peux aller plus profondément ne lui.

Dès que je l'empale sur moi, je reprends un rythme soutenue qui le fait hurler, et se cambrer à s'en casser les reins. La fin est proche. Je sens cette chaleur familière se répandre dans mon bas ventre. Mes coups de boutoirs s'intensifient au maximum, le faisant tressauter violemment. D'un coup il se tend, poussant un cri en jouissant sur mon ventre. Je le sens se resserrer tout autour de mon sexe plusieurs fois et ça m'entraîne moi aussi dans l'orgasme le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu, me libérant au plus profond de son être dans un dernier coup de rein bestial.

Pendant plusieurs minutes on reste l'un contre l'autre, se serrant en silence, l'eau coulant toujours sur nous. Je me retire doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal et le garde contre moi. Il ne bouge plus ne dis rien et garde les yeux fermés. Je crois qu'il a sommeil. Je le lave avec précaution, puis le sèche et lui mets un boxer. Il se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Je fais la même chose avec moi-même puis le porte à nouveau pour le ramener dans la chambre. Je nous couche tous les deux dans son lit. Moi allongé sur le dos, lui à moitié sur moi, les yeux fermés alors que je lui caresse les cheveux.

Il redresse un peu la tête et me fixe, avant qu'un petit sourire heureux ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. Comblé par cette vision, je lui chuchote trois petits mots que je pensais ne jamais dire. Et que je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait un jour. Mais là encore Shika vient de me prouver le contraire…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pov Naruto.

J'ai peut être un peu abusé avec Shika. Maintenant que j'ai pu un peu réfléchir… Dire que j'ai menti à Neji. Il est sortit du magasin et m'a demandé où se trouvait Shika et je lui ai répondu qu'il se sentait pas bien. Il n'a pas paru me croire mais il a tourné les talons et on a continué de se balader. Cette après midi a été assez cool pour moi, même pour Neji je crois. On a bien parlé, bien rigolé. On a toujours été assez proche. Enfin sauf au début mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Là on marche dans le pensionnat, on arrive à notre étage. Neji veut voir Shika bien sûr. Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Rester et trouver un moment pour m'excuser ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Alors qu'on approche de la chambre de mon ami génie je décide de fuir.

-Bon ben je vais aller faire une sieste…

-Naruto, soupire Neji en s'arrêtant, me fixant de ses yeux gris. C'est quoi le souci avec Shika ?

-Mais y'en a pas…

-C'est ça prend moi pour une gourde, tu sais pas mentir….

-Je mens très bien !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien on s'est un peu disputé c'est tout.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi ou des histoires que j'ai créé, souffle t-il, l'air désolé.

-Non tout est de la faute de Shika ! je m'énerve.

Neji me fixe en fronçant les sourcils l'air de pas comprendre.

-Naruto tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ?

-Non !

-Alors je vais le demander moi-même à Shika et tu restes là ! dit il en me choppant par le bras, parcourant les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de la chambre du Nara.

La il fait coulisser sans bruit la porte et nous nous retrouvant tous les deux face à un spectacle inattendu. Shika, à moitié nu sur Kankuro, lui aussi à moitié nu, se câlinant, tout sourire. Je suis trop stupéfié pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je crois que pour Neji c'est pareil.

-On a pas mis de capote, souffle Shika d'une voix à moitié endormie.

-C'est pas comme si tu avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et puis moi je me protégeais avant…

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant toi, donc normalement c'est bon mais on pourra aller faire des tests si tu veux, souffle Kankuro en se redressant, embrassant Shika en se mettant sur lui.

Je vois Neji plisser les yeux et….

_**A suivre…**_

_**Re coucou mes choupinou j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Remerçions Edoria ma super bêta à qui je ferais pleins de cochoncestés tellement elle est mimi qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Une grand merci et un énorme bisous à elle !**_

_**Sur ce je vous fait de gros bisous à vous aussi, **_

_**A bientôt j'espère ! **_

_**GothSevBlack.**_


End file.
